<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Barzuk by Captain_Kiri_Storm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226274">Barzuk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm'>Captain_Kiri_Storm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Kingdom (TV 2014), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alvey Hurts so Pretty, Animal Abuse, Bad Decisions, Bottom Alvey, Cage Fights, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Happy Murder Family, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mercenaries, Misuse of Russian, Russian Mafia, bad boys in love, mentions of cannibalism, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anatoli Turgenev has better things to do than spend time at an underground fighting ring. He has things to do, battles to win, and enemies to burn. Besides, Milan has been a pain in his ass since the day they met. Anatoli really shouldn't give Milan the pleasure of his presence, but he's in town and he really has nothing better to do. It's that old adage - idle hands make the devil's workshop and everything like that.</p><p>And yet, he really needed to move some money around. Maybe that was a sign that he needed to invest in something a little... fun.</p><p>Milan had been making noise about getting rid of one of his old fighters and pleasant company can be hard to come by for a man like Anatoli. It doesn't hurt that the man in question is supposed to be a virgin where it counts and he's quite easy on the eyes. </p><p>Anatoli has made worse investments. He just never counted on having any sort of feelings for real.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anatoli Knyazev/Alvey Kulina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anatoli Knyazev had better things to do than waste his time in this fetid hell hole. The whiskey was watered and not what he ordered and the food left much to be desired. Of course, no one was paying much attention to the food or the drink. The real action was in the pit, nearly twenty feet below them, where the crowd could watch as men whaled at each other. The fights were ugly, graceless things. The one Anatoli was watching now - with a scrawny, dark haired man bashing a blonde man's head into the floor - seemed like it belonged in a movie rather than real life. The dirty amber lighting cast a pallor over the entire place and dirt crusted the concrete floor. The entire place reeked of unwashed bodies and misery and that was just from the fighters.</p><p>Someone laughed and pulled the chair back. "You like him."</p><p>"Fuck off, Milan." Anatoli didn't bother to look over. "At least that poor bastard doesn't water my booze." He eyed the half empty glass and hurled it against the wall. One of the other patrons jumped as it shattered and looked around, but he paled when he spotted Anatoli. Anatoli leered at the man. "He's pretty. Vicious, too. A regular little badger."</p><p>"If he survives, he's for sale." Milan leaned over the grimy table, his watery blue eyes cold and distant. "Virgin, clean from any of those nasty diseases, and quite pretty. I've had a few offers for him, but nothing that interests me." Milan leaned over the poured concrete railing and watched as the man punched the blonde right in the face. "What is that American saying? Never bet against the house?" He winced and glanced at his cellphone. "Unfortunately, the house seems to have lost quite a good deal of money on that little brawl. But no matter, I'll fix his next fight so that he'll lose. Three dogs, one man." Milan chuckled. "He's fierce enough that the smart money will be on him."</p><p>"How much?" Anatoly glanced over and scowled at the smiling man. "I didn't come here to watch a man be ripped apart by your slavering beasts. I came here to get my paycheck."</p><p>"Two hundred." Milan looked at his nails and took a bottle of aged whiskey from a half naked boy. "I'll take it off your check and we'll call it even."</p><p>Anatoli raised an eyebrow and watched as the dark haired man choked the life out of the other. "I don't trust you, Yahontov, so I'll pay you with the money I have."</p><p>Milan gave him a cool smile. "Please, call me Milan. After all, we're from the same country. That makes us brothers to these uneducated American swine." He unscrewed the lid and took a deep drink. "You really must try this, Anatoli. It was recovered from a diver off the coast of Manhattan, I believe. A British cargo ship was wrecked around 1740 or so and her entire cargo was lost. Or, well, it was lost until now." Milan picked up another glass from the table and slid it over to Anatoli. "You really must try it. I had heard that wine aged underwater was better than anything else in the world, but I never thought that such a thing would apply to whiskey."</p><p>Anatoli sipped at the drink. It was as smooth as silk and laid a warm path from his throat to his belly, but he wasn't going to let himself get in the habit of drinking such things. "Thanks but no thanks." He went through his jacket pocket and laid two crisp bills out in front of the other man. "I want him cleaned and in my hotel room and I want my pay - in cash - in my hands before I walk out of here."</p><p>"You are a demanding one, but alright." Milan got up and smiled. "You know, when you first crawled out of that sewer in Moscow, I never thought I would see you here. A mercenary. A nice little condo in the city. You don't even bother to drive a car. Why bother having all of that money if you never flash it around?"</p><p>"Because the Feds aren't crawling my ass with racketeering charges," Anatoli hissed. "You might have bought off the police commissioner,  but sooner or later people are going to question why all those homeless men keep getting beaten to death in Lee's Park. Have you thought of that, Yahontov? Or are you too deep in tight boys and good whiskey to see what's staring you in the face? One or two dead men, the cops can ignore. But an entire stable of them? Milan, this is going to be the next Waco or whatever it is people keep bleating about!"</p><p>Milan just smiled and said something into his cellphone. Anatoli watched him leave through narrowed eyes. He threw the second glass against the wall in a fit of pique and stalked out of the bar. The cool night air rushed around him as he settled back against the dirty brick wall. He needed to get back to the hotel room, especially if he was going to see about the man he had purchased, but first he wanted a few moments of peace and quiet. Anatoli watched as a few of the feral cats snarled at each other and in the distance, a dog barked. Clouds of steam rose over his head and one of the freight trains rattled. Despite the fact that Mobile was a city with millions of people, Anatoli felt like he was alone.</p><p>In his younger years, he would have started smoking, but he had had a scare with cancer and he had kicked the habit. Now he gripped a pen and tapped it over his knuckles. He was tired, so tired, and he just wanted to get home. He had another hour's drive before he managed to get home, but that was a problem for tomorrow. Anatoli stuffed his hands inside of his leather jacket. Even now, even after being an American for a decade, the southern heat seemed to choke him from every angle. It was like someone had covered him with a wet blanket and locked him inside of a steam room. If Anatoli was to be honest, he missed the dry, cold air of Moscow. Mobile seemed to be one step above hell.</p><p>In the distance, a police siren wailed. Out of habit, Anatoli looked up. The only thing that answered him was the cold, distant light of the flickering neon signs and the odd passing car. This part of the city was poor and rundown, but it was the place where Milan had made his home. He ran a ring with another man and smuggled in millions of dollars worth of drugs, right under Federal noses. Anatoli supposed that the fighting ring - the pit fights, as Milan called it - were just a way to make a few extra dollars. He wouldn't put it past the man to do that, anyways. Milan liked his money and he had gold plated <em>everything</em> in his legal hipster bar.</p><p>It was the sort of place that would get Milan laughed out of Moscow if anyone ever found out.</p><p>Anatoli sighed and glanced up to the barely visible stars. He needed to get a good look at his purchase before Milan changed his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alvey thought he knew the guy he was fighting. Blonde, tall, probably had a hundred pounds on him, and it was a damn shame that he was having to kill the guy. Alvey grabbed the guy by the neck and slammed his head into the concrete wall. The man forced himself up. He came at Alvey like a freight train, a right hook catching Alvey in the jaw. Alvey ducked under the second blow, kneeing the guy in the crotch. The man groaned. He got up once again, trying to pin Alvey and break his neck. That was okay, because that was what Alvey was trying to do, too. He shook his head, the room spinning from the hunger. He whipped aside from another blow and punched the blonde man in the temple.</p><p>The man went down. Alvey grabbed him by the neck and started to squeeze. The man clawed at his arms, tried to drag him down, but Alvey slammed his head against the stained and dirty concrete. The man tried to shove Alvey off. Alvey just gathered what little strength he could and slammed him down again. He punched the man, watching as his nose splintered, and squeezed the man's neck and held on with as much strength as he could. The man opened his mouth to gasp for breath, but Alvey just held him there for as long as he could. He didn't know what he was supposed to be feeling, watching as someone's struggles became weaker and weaker as the light faded from his eyes.</p><p>The man collapsed like a bag of wet concrete. Alvey stepped away from the body, touching the man's sweaty blonde hair with a shaking hand. He thought the man's name was John or maybe it was Wiley. He didn't know and he didn't care.</p><p>Alvey collapsed down beside the body, his knees hitting the hard packed dirt and sending up clouds of dust. He blinked, his dark eyes scanning the stained and battered Pit. No weapons other than staves were allowed in the fights and the fighting - usually - wasn't to the death. Alvey thought that maybe only two or three others had been killed, not counting his John Doe. His body shook as he rested there, the sound just a roar around him. He didn't bother looking up when he heard the rolling doors open, nor did he flinch when some of the handlers stalked over with catch poles and a small cattle prod. Alvey wanted to laugh. This was all a bit of theatre. He was so tired and he just wanted to stop shaking.</p><p>A little broth, a little bread, maybe even some of that cheap shit that made his guts turn to mush - he didn't care. Alvey just wanted to eat. They must have had money on the other guy, because the last time he had eaten was two days ago. Alvey didn't like to throw his fights and that was part of what had landed him in this dump in the first place. He just kept his head lowered, though, and shuffled after the other three men. He was so fucking tired. The fight had stripped every last bit of energy out of him and he wanted nothing more than to just curl up and sleep. Of course, this wasn't the place to do that, but he was just tired and he wanted to get something for his blood sugar.</p><p>Alvey wanted to laugh. He hadn't thought about his blood sugar in at least a decade, but it was hard to not do that right now. He was having a hard time walking, though, as he managed to get to the shower room. This was usually the place where he got to decompress, but there just wasn't a chance for that now. He was about to strip, but someone touched his shoulder. Alvey slowly turned around, his eyes widening as Milan slowly came out of the shadows. There was something dark in his blue eyes and he settled himself against the pale blue tile. There was something cruel on his face and he seemed to enjoy how Alvey tried to pull away from him.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Milan quietly asked. His accent was thick and he seemed to be fairly agitated. "I give the orders around here, not you. Not unless you want to end up in the dog pen or on my block."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Alvey whispered. "I just wanted to take a bath. I'm kinda dirty. Please... I just..."</p><p>Milan grabbed one of the sprayer hoses and hit Alvey with a jet of icy cold water. Alvey tried to get out of the way, but he slipped and he fell. The pain struck his bad hip and he couldn't help but scream. He was helpless under the hail of icy hot water. Milan stalked closer to him, dousing the compression shorts. They started getting uncomfortably tight and Alvey opened his mouth to cry out, but Milan doused him even more. The water filled his mouth and he thought he was going to choke. Milan held the icy cold water over him, the water staining his expensive suit. The dirt didn't even wash off of Alvey's body and it just made the dusty mess that much worse.</p><p>"That bastard wanted you cleaned," Milan murmured. "He seems to think that I'm not a real man, especially after I left Detroit for this port." He smiled and ruffled up Alvey's filthy hair. He gripped the wet strands, touching the parts that had recently been cut. "I hate him almost as much as I hate you, you know. I didn't think that was possible. But now, you're going to be out of my hair. <em>Forever</em>."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Alvey whispered. He didn't know what he was apologizing for, but he tried. He just closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I... what are you doing?"</p><p>"Selling you." Milan gave him the cold smile that he so often wore and pulled out a hypo. Alvey shuddered. He knew what that could do - it made him senseless to everything and he never wanted to do that again. Milan must have seen the way he tried to draw back, because his smile just got a little wider and a little colder. "I really hopes that he does something awful to you, you know. It would be fitting. You didn't treat me the way I wanted to be treated. That's why I brought you here. And now I'm going to sell you to one of the nastiest mercenaries that I know."</p><p>He smiled and tucked an envelope of cash into Alvey's soaking wet compression shorts.</p><p>"Don't lose that," Milan quietly said. "I hope that when Knyazev unwraps you, he gets to see all of your little presents. Including the one that I locked away from you." He leaned forwards and touched the hypo to Alvey's neck. "Good night, my not so sweet prince. I can't say that I'm sorry to see you go, because I'm not."</p><p>Alvey just sank to his knees, the drugs clouding his senses and dragging him under to a world where there was nothing but darkness and his own miserable thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anatoli checked into the hotel, a scowl plastered across his face. He needed to get drunk. He hoped that the maids had restocked the wet bar in his hotel room - it was hard to get a Russian soused out of his mind and Anatoli was going to need every bit of help he could get. The Bayside Hotel and Resort was one of the best in the Mobile area, as it was perched right beside the wildlife refuge and offered miles of private, ecologically protected, white sand beaches. It was possible to walk out among the sand dunes and feel that you were the only being alive. The waves, the shifting sand, the heat, the gulls, the smell of the sea, there was something magical about the place. Anatoli tried to stay at the Bayside as often as he could.</p><p>It also helped that the owners and much of the staff was Russian.</p><p>Arina Pushnaya greeted him at the desk. She was older now - her blonde hair was flecked with grey and she walked with a little bit of a limp. She wore a plain black business suit with a white carnation in the top button hole. Her long hair was drawn back into a bun and Anatoli could see the slight lump at her hip. Even though she owned one of the most prestigious hotels in the Mobile area, she was still well armed. Old lessons died hard - especially lessons learned the hard way in Moscow. Arina still liked him, though, and she still made sure to give the best rooms she had. Going by the dark look on her face, though, something had happened. Anatoli hoped that he wasn't walking into a bear trap.</p><p>"<em>I don't like your friends</em>." Arina handed him the room key. "<em>They were quite rude and they would not allow Isaak to inspect the bags they brought in. They said it was something you purchased and had sent here. Whatever it is, I want none of it</em>."</p><p>"<em>I apologize</em>." Anatoli ignored the looks from a pair of sunburnt tourists. "<em>It won't happen again, I'll make sure of it</em>."</p><p>He was going to punch Milan in the face. If he pissed off Arina, there was no telling what might happen. Anatoli just rubbed his head and tried to ignore the hisses to "speak American". He was tired, it had been a long day, and he still hadn't been paid. He had stormed out of that little hell hole without getting his pay. If he had to, he would deck the man and throw him in his own little pit. Anatoli took the elevator for once and rested his head against the smooth, cool mirror and the finely carved wood. He was tired. He wanted to punch the next fucker who looked at him strangely because he decided to speak the language he grew up with. Anatoli just wanted to get to his room and get drunk.</p><p>The key was a comforting weight in his hand and he stormed into the plush suite. Usually, he would enjoy the cream colored silks, the plush bedding, and the fully stocked wet bar. There was enough booze there to float the <em>Titanic</em>. Anatoli walked over and poured himself a stiff whiskey. He downed it in one gulp and poured himself another one. That was when he heard the low groan. Anatoli paused and checked the key. It wouldn't be the first time he had wandered into the wrong room, but the key card was the right one. Arina also wouldn't make a foolish mistake like that. That meant that whoever was in his room was the man Anatoli had purchased had already been delivered.</p><p>"I'm going to fucking kill Milan," Anatoli groaned.</p><p>What had he done in his life to deserve this? He set the whiskey down and stalked over to the bed. He was tired, he wanted to go to bed, and he had absolutely no desire to touch the man currently cuffed to the bed. Blood and water had ruined the silken bedspread. Arina was going to kill him, because that was a lot of blood and the nearly naked man was still oozing blood. He looked like shit - he was skinny, his skin was grayish and covered in bruises, and the only thing he was wearing was a pair of soaking wet compression shorts. Anatoli cringed. That had to hurt and he had to pull those things off. He straddled the man and started pulling on the stiff, wet fabric.</p><p>Nothing came off. The fabric was either stuck to his skin, thanks to the blood, or it had shrunk from the truly shitty excuse for a bath the man had been given. He would have been pretty, Anatoli supposed, if his skin wasn't mottled with bruises and his face didn't look like a grotesque war painting. Both of his eyes were black, his lip was split and bleeding, and his hollow cheeks were covered in lacerations. Anatoli pulled out his long dagger and started slicing through the nylon. The skin underneath was foul and grimy and it stunk of stale urine. Anatoli pulled those off and removed the filthy looking cup. What he saw next - foul and stinking and grimy - made him set back on his heels.</p><p>"I am going to kill that bastard." Anatoli drew a hand across his face and picked the cuffs. "I am going to gut Milan and let the wild dogs eat that Serbian piece of shit. No, check that. I'm going to feed the man to the coyotes."</p><p>He gathered some of his warming oil, even though he knew that wasn't supposed to go on sensitive skin, but he figured that the poor bastard's dick had been tortured enough. A little warming oil wasn't going to make things that much worse. For all he knew, it was going to make things better. He grabbed his smallest pick and blew in the worn, battered lock. This was going to take some finesse. He hadn't picked a lock this small since he was trying to make his father proud of him. He straddled the man again and worked the filthy lock with a little water and some more oil. The lock had almost seized up, but once he gave it a little love, the thing came right off.</p><p>The man needed a bath. Anatoli grabbed the man up. He was feather light in his arms, bones sticking into Anatoli's arms. Anatoli didn't want to leave a drugged man in a tub, so he left the man on the fluffy towel and started mixing the water. He stripped his shirt off, balled it up, and tossed the thing out of the bathroom. He hated doing this, but he had too. Anatoli paused after a few seconds and stripped the rest of his own clothes off. He settled the sedated man into the warm, soapy water, putting the wounded man against his chest. He soaped the man's skin off, watching the grime slowly fade fro his skin. Anatoli did the hair next. That took two washes and left the water feeling grimy and nasty.</p><p>"You were filthy little thing," Anatoli sighed. He drained the water and rinsed them both again.</p><p>The man stirred as Anatoli dried him off. His eyes were a beautiful dark brown and they fit with his tousled black hair and faded olive skin. Anatoli noted that the man's body was hairless except for his eyebrows, lashes, and his clipped hair. He looked a little confused, but he pressed his scrawny body against Anatoli. Anatoli liked the way it made him feel - like he was something good and warm and wanted. The man was still a little drugged, but his lashes fluttered around. He pressed his thin hands against Anatoli's chest.</p><p>Anatoli carried him to the bed and pulled one of his over large shirts over the man's body. "You look cute like that, you know. Like a little <em>kotenok</em>."</p><p>The man nodded before his eyes closed again. He seemed content, but Anatoli didn't he was a kitten. The man fought like a <em>barzuk</em> - a badger.</p><p>"<em>Barzuk</em>." Anatoli kissed the man's head and held him close. He hoped that he had a little badger in his arms after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alvey felt like his bones were made of lead. Everything seemed to swim around him, like he was stuck underwater and there was no place for him to go. He was warm, though, and the dull ache that he had live with for a decade was gone. He wanted to stick his hand down there and see if he really was unlocked, but he didn't want to shatter whatever illusion that he was living in right now. For all he knew, whoever he was with right now had just cleaned the cage. He did feel clean, though. He <em>smelled</em> clean. It was very nice, but he was still thirsty and he wanted something to eat. He didn't dare ask for anything, though. He didn't want to be punished and ruin what he was feeling right now.</p><p>The big man he was sitting on rubbed his hair. "Are you finally awake, little one?"</p><p>Alvey just mumbled and closed his eyes again. When he opened them again, he could actually see and feel things again. The man shifted around some and pulled him so he was sitting almost upright. Alvey thought he could smell something that was almost amazing, though he was hungry enough to eat truck stop egg salad at this point. He tried to hide the fact that he was drooling over what honestly looked like tinned beef broth with confetti tossed in. The man mumbled something that wasn't in English and he spooned a little of that clear, sparking broth into Alvey's mouth. Alvey tried not to balk. He hadn't been fed since he was a baby and his first instinct was to complain about that. Loudly.</p><p>The vegetables actually crunched. Alvey was so used to vegetables that were boiled into a soggy mush that he almost spat it out. He thought it was some kind of grit at first and he wondered why the man was trying to force it down him. He hadn't had fresh vegetables in over ten years and he wanted more. He glanced up at the big man - he was watching TV - and he stuck his fingers in the soup to try and get at the crunchy goodness. He liked the reddish ones the best and he wished that there was a bit more of them. It tasted so good and he was so hungry...</p><p>The big man caught his hand after the second time. "And what are we trying to do?"</p><p>Alvey swallowed and looked down. "I... I'm sorry, sir. I just..." He didn't know what else to say, something that would get him out of trouble. "I just wanted some of the crunchy stuff. I apologize. I... I should have asked first." He tensed up. "I won't go it again. I promise."</p><p>
  <em>Please don't make me sleep in a dog crate again.</em>
</p><p>"If you would have asked me..." the man grumbled. He pressed a kiss against Alvey's head and spooned out the rest of the vegetables. He shook his head and made a face as Alvey went for the rest of them. "If you were hungry, you should have told me. I wouldn't have let you starve like that, I promise." He sighed and pressed a kiss against Alvey's head. "I may be many things, but I am not Milan."</p><p>Alvey didn't know the man's accent. It was something Eastern European, but Alvey wasn't quite sure. It wasn't anything like Milan's and Alvey counted that one as a good thing. He wished he knew what the man's name was, though. He didn't know if the man wanted him to call him by his first name, last name, or by 'Master'. Milan had flitted between options by the day and he usually only told Alvey with a blow to the face. Alvey just curled up in the man's lap, trying to ignore his own budding arousal. He figured that it had to do with how close he was to this man, or his stupid body wasn't obeying anymore. Alvey had liked to think that he had mastered his body once. Like everything else, that had been taken away from him.</p><p>"What's your name, little one?" the man quietly asked. "I'm called Anatoli."</p><p>"Alvey." Alvey curled up, resting his head on the man's chest and listening to his heart beat. He had missed that so much when he was locked up. "I... I kinda answer to anything, though." He smiled crookedly. "Milan kinda trained me out of being a dick about my name." His eyes fluttered closed, his belly warm and full. "You smell good. Like expensive soap."</p><p>Anatoli laughed softly and ruffled up Alvey's hair. "Well then. That's not something I hear every day."</p><p>Alvey knew he had to give the man something. He was sleeping in the bed with the man, he was full, and the food tasted so much better than the crap he was used too. He knew how these things worked. Anatoli wanted something from him. <em>Everyone</em> had always wanted something from him. All he had was his body and even that wasn't good enough. He was skinny, his olive skin bleached and pale, and he was quite tired. He still had to dip his head down, though, and try to kiss at what skin he could. The man's skin tasted clean and bright, so different from his own that was often gritty and salty. Alvey kissed over the tattoos, wondering what they meant. They were colorful and stunning, so different from the ones etched on to his skin.</p><p>Anatoli pulled his head back and shook his head. "Don't start something that you can't finish, <em>barzuk</em>. I don't want you to get hurt."</p><p>He did feel big and Alvey didn't exactly know his way around another man's dick. He knew what he liked on his own dick, of course, but there was no telling what Anatoli liked. He whined, though, shifting around as his own arousal turned uncomfortable. He had lived without this for a decade - he didn't need to have this now. He didn't dare look up at Anatoli. He didn't know if the man wanted to punish him or not - Milan had beaten him for touching himself, even though that had been the one pleasure he had. Anatoli didn't hit him, though. He didn't even ask him any questions, he just used those massive hands of his to pick Alvey up and drape him across the bed.</p><p>He kissed Alvey, slow and deep, touching him with his big hands. He slicked his hands up and stroked Alvey's dick. Alvey wasn't going to last long. He held on to the man, whimpering and panting as Anatoli worked him. He tried not to bite the man's shoulder, but that proved to be too much and he screamed and bit when he came. His eyes rolled back and he yelled, tasting the coppery blood when he came back now. Anatoli didn't strike him, though. He just held Alvey close and cuddled with him for a few minutes. Alvey enjoyed that, pressed against the man's shoulder and enjoying the deep, masculine scent of him. Milan reeked of god knew what, but Anatoli just smelled good.</p><p>Anatoli nudged him. "I need to get up so I can clean us both up, <em>barzuk</em>."</p><p>Alvey wished he knew what the word meant. He supposed that the word meant kitten or something like that, but he didn't care. He just drifted off to sleep when Anatoli left him, wrapped all up in those blankets and warm. He was sated, he didn't hurt, and he wasn't hungry. As far as Alvey cared, this was as close to heaven as he was going to get.</p><p>He just wondered why Anatoli had chosen him instead of one of the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anatoli liked to think of himself as an early riser. The habit had started when he was a young man, woken up by the gnawing in his belly on a cold night and had persisted throughout most of his life. Even though he was draped in fine sheets and had a wonderfully warm partner sprawled out across his chest, he really didn't think that he could stay asleep much longer. If he tried, it would have much the same effect as drinking a small soda after 3:00 PM - he wouldn't sleep until midnight and he would wake up around 5:30 anyways. Anatoli preferred the taste of coffee, really, but many places didn't keep coffee after eleven or so and the brews they drank weren't something he would consider decent.</p><p>No, Anatoli's coffee came from England. He liked to think it was one of the few good things he did, continuing to help fund the Kew Gardens with his monthly automatic payments. Anatoli had assassinated someone in those gardens and he had fallen in love with the massive Victorian glass greenhouses. There were walkways around the top and it was easy enough for him to arrange a little "accident". Anatoli liked to think that it was painless - after all, the mark had fallen nearly a hundred feet onto the Victorian tabby below. If Anatoli could choose a place to die, it would be Kew. He loved the gardens and the ponds and the rare animals that were bred there. It made him wish that Russia could do the same, but he knew that would never happen.</p><p>Alvey stirred in his sleep some, his eyes fluttering a little bit. Anatoli kissed his cheek lightly, watching as the man squirmed in his sleep. Anatoli was curious about the man and wanted to get a good look at exactly what he had bought. The idea of keeping a slave had never interested him before. Anatoli just wasn't that sort of man - he had too much to do and not enough time to do it - but there was something very different about Alvey. He slowly peeled Alvey off of his chest before rolling him over on to the other pillows. For his part, Alvey murmured something and pulled one of the pillows under his body as he settled down. Anatoli shook his head. He had to admit, the cute way he snuffled and nosed at the pillows was endearing.</p><p>Anatoli eased Alvey's thighs apart, touching the smooth skin and noting the bruises. He got the feeling that Alvey was wonderfully sensitive, that he would come undone with just about anything Anatoli did. He kissed the man softly, watching as the man squirmed a little bit. He was still asleep, though that was probably going to change soon. Anatoli smiled, pushing Alvey's thighs apart and slicked them up with a little sweet smelling oil. He loved the way it smelled and the way it warmed up in his hands. He rubbed that through his skin, pressing Alvey down as he kissed the man. Alvey whined a little in his sleep, his dark eyes fluttering open. Anatoli kissed him gently as he started to awake, smiling when Alvey tried to kiss back.</p><p>"Wha...?" Alvey mumbled. He whined softly and nuzzled Anatoli. "Wha's happening?"</p><p>"Good morning," Anatoli happily said. He pressed another kiss into the man's back and nudged his legs. "I love looking at your body, <em>barzuk</em>. So beautiful, so clean, I love everything about it." He nipped Alvey's shoulders and sucked a bruise over the wound. "I love this. I love how you gasp and whine and everything that crosses your pretty face. Close your thighs, little one, and I'll make you feel so good."</p><p>Alvey nodded and did what he was supposed too. He closed his eyes again, his head lolling against the pillow. Anatoli kissed him softly before stroking himself to hardness. Alvey himself was already half hard and he groaned when Anatoli closed his legs a little bit more. He loved doing this almost as much as he loved a proper fuck. He pressed a gentle kiss over the man, stroking his hair and nuzzling him all over. Alvey whined softly and spread his legs a little bit more. Anatoli sighed, wishing he had a better way to keep Alvey's legs together, before he slowly started to roll his hips. Alvey whined softly, dropping his head and groaning. Anatoli wasn't chasing some wild pleasure - he just wanted to ease the pressure building in his gut.</p><p>Alvey moaned softly, a hand dropping to stroke his hardening cock. Anatoli didn't try to do anything too rough with him, pressing kisses on his spine and nuzzling Alvey. He knew that the man was clean, inside and out, and as soon as he wanted to do, he wanted to indulge his taste for oral. Anatoli kissed him gently, stroking his hardening cock. He kissed the man all over, nipping his skin and kissing over the bruises. Alvey moaned a little bit more. He was starting to get close, his cock twitching and he tightened his legs. He seemed to understand what Anatoli was doing and maybe he had played love games in the same way that Anatoli did. Anatoli smiled softly and pulled back.</p><p>"Lie down, <em>barzuk</em>," Anatoli whispered softly. He pulled the man's legs apart and tested the man's tight furl. "I can't wait until I make that mine, little one. But not right now - you need a bit more time." He smiled wolfishly and licked an experimental stripe between Alvey's cheeks. "You like that, don't you? Dirty little thing. You were nothing but wasted under Milan's less than loving care."</p><p>He kept going, licking and nibbling on Alvey's rim. Alvey whined and moaned, grabbing the sheets with both fists and babbling out curse words. Anatoli smiled as he kissed the man once again. He loved the way Alvey whimpered and the way he responded. It was a beautiful thing, he thought, and he loved the way the man arched and whined. He was so close, Anatoli thought. He raised his head a little bit, looking at how loose and wet the man's rim was. Anatoli rolled the rules around in the head, deciding that he wanted to bend them just this once. He figured that it only really counted if he penetrated Alvey with his cock, not his fingers, and he rubbed the slightly swollen flesh.</p><p>"Whatcha doing?" Alvey turned around, arching up to look. He winced when Anatoli pushed him back down. "That feels weird!"</p><p>Anatoli rolled his eyes and cut his explorations short. He probably didn't need to push Alvey this far, this fast and he pressed kisses on the other man's neck as he drew them both together. He worked them both quietly, pressing kisses over Alvey's neck. Alvey made another one of his whimpering sounds before his hips bucked up again. He came after a few minutes and slumped over Anatoli. His dark eyes fluttered closed and he murmured softly before nuzzling the man. He seemed to be happy right now, like he just wanted to be touched and wanted. Anatoli loved being wanted. There was something intoxicating about this touching and the way the man smelled in his arms.</p><p>Anatoli stroked his own cock and watched as he came all over Alvey. Alvey blinked some, looking at him like he was crazy, but he wasn't going to say anything. Anatoli kissed his cheek again, right before he started to clean them both up.</p><p>"How about breakfast?" Anatoli quietly asked. "I think you could manage a light porridge. Would you like that?"</p><p>"That sounds great," Alvey yawned. He closed his eyes and cuddled the man again. "Hell of a way to wake up, though. We should do that again some time."</p><p>Anatoli just laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alvey curled up beside the other man. He felt like utter crap, his eyes fluttering closed as he basked in the warmth. His body ached all over still. Alvey figured that it would take him a decent amount of time to get better, so he wasn't going to push things. He wouldn't fight it if Anatoli wanted anything, though. Alvey wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to risk winding up in a dog crate again. If that meant that he had to kiss another man and let himself get fucked in a weird way, then Alvey was willing to let it happen. The food was better, he thought. Whatever kind of soup he had been given last night had tasted meaty, crunchy, and wonderful. Alvey wondered if he could have that again.</p><p>He must have dozed off, because he opened his eyes again and blinked some. Anatoli sat cross-legged beside him on the bed, his hair rumpled from sleep, and he was saying god-knew-what into a cell phone. Alvey very slowly picked himself up and snaked a hand towards the phone. He didn't like being ignored, dammit, and he also hated being left out of the conversation. Anatoli slapped his hands away as soon as he got too close and gave Alvey a nasty glare. Alvey took the hint. He curled up under the soft, silky pillows and itched at the last little bit of dried cum that Anatoli had left on his skin. It wasn't that Alvey minded getting cleaned like a baby, it was that the man doing the cleaning hadn't exactly done the world's best job of it.</p><p>Anatoli grabbed his shoulder as soon as he was done with his call. "Don't involve yourself in my business dealings again, do you understand me?"</p><p>"Yessir." Alvey tried to make himself as small as he could. This was why he didn't allow himself to dream about better things - it never happened. Alvey glanced up, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "May... may we order some breakfast? Please?" <em>And I can have a pair of goddam pants?</em> "I... I'm really hungry and I kinda need to use the head and wash myself."</p><p>"You don't have to ask me to do those basic things," Anatoli growled. He got up, the tight jeans doing <em>nothing</em> to discourage Alvey's growing libido, and gave the other man a thin, hard smile. "I don't suppose that you understand Russian?"</p><p>Alvey tried to make himself look as small and non-threatening as possible. He didn't know the right answer and it was too risky to send himself away. Alvey grabbed the silky sheets in an attempt to calm himself no. "N-no, sir. I-I don't know much Russian. The - the only Russian I know comes off of a TV show. '<em>Tovarish</em>'. I-I think it means friend. Comrade. Something like that. But it - it came from TV and old TV shows lie and I don't know if that's what it means or not! Honest!"</p><p>Anatoli smiled, his face softening, and soothed Alvey's hair. Alvey relaxed after a moment. That meant that he had answered the question right. He wasn't supposed to know Russian. Anatoli was supposed to know Russian and if Anatoli started talking like that, then Alvey needed to pretend that he didn't exist for a little bit. It was what he had done Milan started snapping in whatever language - <em>languages</em> - that he spoke. It had been a long time since he tried to remember his wife's face or the way her perfume smelled. Alvey didn't want to think about the last thing he had said to his wife. It had been nothing but a barrage of accusations, borne out of his own guilt and demons.</p><p>Anatoli pulled Alvey into his lap and offered him a bite of something sweet and jelly-like. Alvey took it mindlessly, not really enjoying the way it tasted. A part of him had wanted to believe that things were going to get better. He wanted to think that Anatoli was his knight in shining armor, an angel that was going to care for him and then let him go. Instead, he had just been sold into another cage. This one, though, was gilded instead of being covered in old newspaper and rust. There had to be something to say for that, right? Alvey knew he was supposed to be grateful for the good things he was being given right now, but he didn't want to be at the whim of a mercurial madman.</p><p>"Are you okay, <em>barzuk</em>?" Anatoli asked.</p><p>Alvey didn't want to risk angering the other man. "I... I think I need a bath. I'm kinda sticky right now and it's really, really not fun. I just... I wanna bath. Please. If it's not too much trouble for you."</p><p>"I don't have anything for you to shave," Anatoli replied. He scooped the man up, stroking his face. "Though I wonder if that's going to be a problem, hmm? Seeing as your skin is so wonderfully soft and smooth and I know that Serbian bastard wasn't going to waste any more cash than he has to in order to keep you somewhat healthy. At least, you had to be healthy enough to fight."</p><p>Alvey didn't say anything. He let the man carry him into the bathroom and turn on the water. Alvey allowed Anatoli to strip off whatever clothes that he had before undressing himself. He didn't want to share a bath with Anatoli, especially a sit down bath when he wanted a shower, but he didn't fuss. He let Anatoli manhandle him into the wash and settle him, once again sprawled on Anatoli chest like he was a kitten. Alvey hated it. He might have been sick, he might have been hungry, but that didn't mean that he was as weak as water. He wanted to fight the other man off, to demand that he was a man and could care for himself, but he allowed Anatoli to soap him up and grope his<em> very</em> uninterested dick.</p><p>Alvey just tolerated this. Anatoli was kind, at least, and the water was warm. That was more than he had ever gotten from Milan and his men. He rather liked being warm and bathed, but he still wanted to push the other man off of him. Anatoli didn't try to grope him too much and the soap did smell nice. It was so much better than the reconstituted dish soap that he was used to. It wasn't harsh on his skin, either. The soap that Milan had forced him to use had burned the skin rendered sensitive from the electrolysis treatments. Anatoli didn't need to know that last little bit. He just might think that Milan had him use some kind of hair removal cream or something like that.</p><p>Once he was dried and bundled back into the bed, Anatoli offered him the food on his fingers. It looked like some kind of fish patty, covered in a shiny gel, along with eggs and diced fruit. Alvey dared push Anatoli's hands away and help himself to the fruit. Anatoli could keep his weird little shiny fish balls, even though they smelled like heaven and he needed the meat. The strawberries tasted amazing - sweet and tart and something that he had dreamed of for several years now. He made sure to pace himself, as he didn't want to get sick. He helped himself to some of the egg fritters and more of the orange juice. His belly cramped a little bit, after he had only eaten a few strawberries and two of the egg fritters.</p><p>"Thank you for the meal," Alvey quietly said. He curled up beside Anatoli, trying to calm his racing heart. He forced himself to plaster a smile over his face. "I think I could get used to having good food like this."</p><p>But at the cost of living in a cage? Alvey didn't know if he could do that or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anatoli decided that his new pet was going to need better clothing options than what he currently had. He wasn't the type to keep anyone naked - he had worn his own clothes to rags and dressed himself in dead Americans' clothing to keep from going naked - and he rather enjoyed the finer things in life. He liked his rose wine, his champagne, a little caviar, and enough jewelry to cover Peter the Great's monument in a fine layer of gold leaf with diamonds for the eyes and silver for the air. Anatoli loved the decadence that came with being an American, even though such flagrant displays of wealth were starting to become taboo. If Anatoli had been the unnecessarily vengeful sort, he would have forced the waiters who scorned him as a young man to serve him now and pay for his food besides.</p><p>Anatoli wasn't like that, though. He had had enough of getting revenge. That was the sort of thing that had gotten his last lover killed and part of why he was determined to never let Alvey slip away.</p><p>He had failed with Oliver. The freedom he had allowed the younger man had killed him and sent another powerful man after Anatoli. It wasn't often that he felt powerless - flamethrowers worked <em>wonders</em> for boosting one's confidence -   but there was little he could do when staring down the barrel of a Desert Eagle. The wolf dog he had kept had been murdered, her last act to warn him off. It was the death of his dog that angered him more than anything. She had been a beautiful blue sable wolf dog, her eyes the color of molten gold, and she was much smarter than Milan's white mutts could ever hope to be. Anatoli knew he needed to choose, though. Wolf dogs and his pet would never get along.</p><p>Anatoli searched through his clothing, still musing. He had decided to take Alvey to Sascha's and see if the man could get any sort of predictive measurements. Anatoli thought that Alvey was very underweight, but there were still ways that a good tailor could tell. Of course, to get Alvey there Anatoli would have to find the proper clothes for him. Alvey's compression shorts had been destroyed in the haste to get them off and the shirt he wore was almost comically oversized. Anatoli glanced back, taking in the man as he sprawled out over the bed. He seemed quite interested in one of the books Anatoli had purchased. It was called <em>WildWood</em> and nothing more than a trashy, but quite entertaining, fantasy story.</p><p>"Are you enjoying your book?" Anatoli asked. He came up with a pair of blue jeans, a belt, and a plain white shirt. "We are going out soon and I believe that you will need these." Anatoli took the book and carefully marked Alvey's place. "Be careful with that story, <em>barzuk</em>. The wythlatches have a habit of giving anyone who reads about them nightmares."</p><p>Alvey nodded solemnly and didn't look too put out that he had to wear Anatoli's (unused) underwear. It was still much too big for him, but it was far better than forcing his pet to go commando. Alvey looked like he was a naturally slight man, his body more lithe than bulky. He wondered what the man had looked like in his prime. Had he been as unnatural looking as Rambo - nothing but a shadow of a man draped in more muscle and too little fat than his body was designed for? Alvey still moved like a cat, which spoke to his training as a fighter, but he was much more subdued now. Anatoli resolved to find a few tapes of his fights. Perhaps there was a reason why Milan had treated him like a rabid dog.</p><p>Or, more likely, Milan was a sick fuck who once tried to feed Anatoli human meat.</p><p>Anatoli <em>detested</em> the Serbian. He detested the fact that Milan had been allowed to shatter Alvey, to make him try to hide as they walked outside and hailed a cab. Mobile's downtown wasn't a bad walk from the resort, but as Anatoli didn't want Alvey to run away, a cab was much safer. He tipped the man well, perhaps enough that he wouldn't want to talk about the wealthy Russian and his weirdly skittish counterpart. Of course, this area had been home to far more strangeness than the whole of Moscow, so perhaps the cabbie was used to strange things. For all he knew, Alvey was the ghost of some dead Confederate soldier and thus a sign that the cabbie was going mad.</p><p>Sascha kept a modest shop two blocks off of Main Street. It was a small place, built of cream brick and shaded by two live oaks covered in Spanish moss, and there was a fountain in the nearby courtyard. This was a quiet section of town, fit for a quiet man. Sascha himself was intimidating. He was rather short and balding with a slightly crooked leg, but he was a kind man and no one could guess the things he had once done in service of Russia. Sascha himself preferred to not talk about it, so Anatoli decided not to ask. The shop was full of elegantly tailored dresses and suits and the bodices of the ball gowns glittered in the hot southern sun. A large dog, this one a terrier mix, lazed about on the cool tiles. It only stirred when Alvey knelt down to coo and scratch its ears.</p><p>Sascha appeared as if he were summoned. "<em>So that is him? I can see why you need me - is he wearing your old clothes?</em>"</p><p>Anatoli winced. "<em>What clothes he did have were destroyed. I wanted to clean him up and the - I believe they are called compression shorts? - were soaking wet and clinging to his skin. I brought him here so that you could find his measurements. You're going to need a little of your magic, Sascha, because I also think that he is very underweight. He can't live in my shirts forever.</em>"</p><p>"<em>What's his name?</em>" Sascha asked. He gathered his tools and motioned for Alvey to join them. Alvey did, looking between the two men and acting like a whipped dog.</p><p>"<em>His name is</em> Alvey<em>, but I call him barzuk,</em>" Anatoli replied. He settled back in one of the chairs, a small smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>"I understood exactly one word of that and it was my name," Alvey quickly said. He held out his arms awkwardly, flinching as Sascha took his measurements. "Hey, what's he doing? You know that muscle that had to work tastes really bad, right? And I'm not the kinda guy that can keep still." He glanced back at the sleeping dog. "I know that's a pit bull you got there, but most of those dogs are really kinda sweethearts unless you're a jackass or they're just crazy." Alvey glanced up to Anatoli, his dark eyes wide with fear. "What's he doing? Please tell me that he's not gonna eat me? Please?"</p><p>"Quit yammering," Sascha muttered. He looked up, amusement flickering across his features. "I'm not going to eat you and neither will Boris. But if you don't stop jerking around, you might get jabbed with a pin!"</p><p>Anatoli just laughed as he watched the show. It reminded him so much of Oliver that his chest hurt, but he shoved that pain away. This time, he wasn't going to make the same mistakes. This time, he was going to keep his little <em>barzuk</em> close and burn whatever tried to take him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alvey would say this about the cage he had found himself in: the food was quite good and there was plenty of it. He didn't have to worry about his stomach cramping anymore from bad meat and lack of water. Here, all he had to do was ask. Alvey didn't have to beg. All he had to do was mention that he was a little hungry and Anatoli bought him something to eat. More specifically, he bought three chicken and beef street tacos for each of them and a gallon of tea. Alvey was in heaven. He had missed fresh food that he could really sink his teeth into and meat that wasn't freezer burned or canned. They tasted perfect. Spicy and tangy and delicious and he probably ate them way too fast.</p><p>Anatoli, on the other hand, was looking at his like they were poisoned.</p><p>"Can I have yours?" Alvey asked. Alvey gave the man his best puppy eyes and gestured to the pile of wrappers that Sascha had left. "If you're not hungry, I'll gladly take all of these off your hands and put them to good employment in my stomach."</p><p>Anatoli turned the tacos over and winced again. "<em>Barzuk</em>, are you sure that these are safe to eat? I've never... I don't quite know about eating street food like this. What if the meat is bad or if it's poisoned?"</p><p>Sascha rolled his eyes as he wiped his hands off. "They're perfectly fine, Anatoli. You survived eating off the Moscow streets. You'll survive eating some of Miguel's rather excellent cooking. I get these every day for my lunch - why do you think the man knows my order?"</p><p>That was followed by a rapid conversation in Russian and Anatoli handing two of the tacos over to Alvey. Alvey really didn't care what they were talking about - as long as his name didn't come up, he was fine - and he just enjoyed the rest of his lunch. Or was it still Anatoli's lunch? Alvey wasn't quite used to having enough food to debate things like this with himself, so he shrugged it all off and enjoyed the rest of his tea. One of the tacos tasted a little chalky in the middle, but Alvey shrugged it off. Street food was street food for a reason. There was bound to be something wrong it it and, besides, it was fresh. Alvey wasn't complaining. It was so much better than that bulk, cheap crap Milan had given him.</p><p>He yawned after a moment and curled up on the couch. Alvey figured it was because he was still healing. He was always tired after his big fights and so much had changed. He wasn't training every day and he had plenty of food. Maybe it meant that he was just healing. Alvey nuzzled into the blankets, smiling a little when someone covered him up. It was a deep, restful sleep. He was warm for once and he wasn't plagued with the sounds that never stopped. Someone pulled the shades down and closed the door. They even turned the TV down low. Alvey had been ignoring it anyways. He didn't speak Russian. The only book with Russian in it was a kid's book about fairies and even then the Russians were the bad guys.</p><p>Someone shook him after awhile. Alvey tried to wave them off, mostly because he didn't want to get up yet. The sleep seemed to drag him down deeper into his embrace like it didn't want to let him go. He heard someone speaking - in Russian, because why the hell not? - and finally, someone held him up and shoved a mug of coffee under his nose. Alvey blinked open his eyes slowly. Anatoli sat beside him, holding out the chipped and battered looking mug. Alvey let Anatoli feed him, yawning as he did so and shaking his head. He didn't know why he was so sleepy. Maybe he was sick in some weird way and that was why Milan had wanted to get rid of him.</p><p>"He sleeps like a log," Sascha laughed. He helped Alvey stand up and shook his head. "I think that he will regain his weight quickly enough, especially if he's allowed to keep a good diet and allowed to sleep a decent amount."</p><p>Alvey slumped back over Anatoli as soon as they got back in the cab. "Why did you wake me up?"</p><p>"Oh, I figured you would like to see what I got for you," Anatoli replied. He laughed and swatted Alvey's hand away as he reached for the bags. "Alvey, haven't you been told that good things come to those who wait? You can open the bags once we get back to the hotel."</p><p>"Spoil sport," Alvey muttered. He didn't argue, though, and he allowed Anatoli to pet his hair. "How do you know Sascha, anyways?"</p><p>"Oh, we go back a-ways," Anatoli replied. "He helped me immigrate to America after I... well, I did him a big favor and bailed him out of trouble. Sascha has friends in low places, if you understand what I mean."</p><p>Alvey did. Well, he thought he did. His fingers absently traced the tattoos on Anatoli's arms as they waited for the light to change. He thought it was beautiful. Anatoli's skin was like a vibrant oil canvas, full of all sorts of wild colors that seemed to shift with the light. There were phrases in Russian and starts that poked out from the collar of his shirt. Milan's skin had been pale and plain, so Alvey thought that he liked the contrast. He did smile as they got to the hotel and he helped Anatoli carry the bags to their room. It felt good being useful. It also felt strange that he thought of the room as theirs and he was nearly giddy over whatever had been bought for him.</p><p>As soon as the door was closed, Alvey pounced. He opened one of the bags, gasping softly when he saw the new clothing. It was all soft and delicate and looked like it would fit him. He grinned and looked up at Anatoli. Anatoli just kissed him, an odd smile on his face as he helped Alvey open up the rest of it. It was like Anatoli had bought him the beginnings of a wardrobe. Most of it was things that Alvey would like - athletic wear, clean underwear, and sleeping clothes - but other pieces of it looked strangely beautiful.</p><p>"I want to have you on my arm," Anatoli whispered. He kissed Alvey fiercely and nuzzled him. "I want all of them to know just how pretty you are."</p><p>Alvey ducked his head and pointed to the last box. "What's in that one?"</p><p>Anatoli just shook his head and got Alvey to settle against him on the bed again. "I think we'll open that later, don't you agree?"</p><p>He nuzzled and nipped kisses up Alvey's neck, making him squirm and blush. Alvey was willing to forget about the box and the made for TV movie - kissing Anatoli was much more interesting and besides, he finally felt good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alvey didn't seem to know that he had been drugged and, for that, Anatoli was grateful. He was still fighting off the effects of the sleeping pills and he curled up beside the other man. He wasn't very interested in the pate that Anatoli offered him, nor did he want to do anything more pleasurable. No, he just wanted to sleep. Anatoli figured that was his fault, as he had drugged the man in the first place, but it was very annoying. He wanted the man to enjoy the pleasure Anatoli gave him, not doze under the sheets and snuggle. Anatoli got up and rubbed his face. He should have known better. He should have asked Sascha to watch Alvey instead of just doping the man up and waltzing off.</p><p>Anatoli kissed down Alvey's throat, pulling his shirt off and nuzzling him. The man squirmed a little, trying to bat him off, but Anatoli pushed his hands away. He pressed kisses down the man's throat, stroking over his body and picking the still slightly sweaty blankets up. Alvey whined softly and tried to swat him away. Anatoli sighed. This just wasn't going to do. He wanted to kiss Alvey, to know every inch of his body, and there really wasn't anything the man could do about that. Anatoli kissed Alvey again, nuzzling him and undressing him. Alvey whined as he started to wake up a little bit more. His eyes were still glassy, but he was awake just enough to know what was going on.</p><p>"Stop," Alvey whispered. He shook his head after a minute and tried to shove him away. "Stop, 'Toli. I don't wanna. Just let me sleep, please? I wanna be good for you, but I don't wanna be kissed and I don't want you to touch me like that!"</p><p>"Just relax," Anatoli purred. He pulled Alvey's shirt off and ignored the whining. "And what's this with "Toli", hmm? You think that the rest of my name is too much for your stiff American tongue?"</p><p>"You call me <em>barzuk</em>," Alvey whined. He pushed Anatoli's head away and glared at the man. He shuddered some, his dark eyes clear now. "Anatoli. I said stop. I like you, I think you're a swell guy, but I don't want to make out with you right now. My head hurts, I feel like shit, and I just wanna sleep." Then his eyes narrowed and he glared at Anatoli. "You put something in my taco! You fucking <em>drugged me</em> like that bitch Milan!"</p><p>"Yes." Anatoli kissed Alvey again, enjoying him and nuzzling him more. "I wanted you to stay where I put you and that was the best way to do it."</p><p>"Nuh-uh." Alvey pushed away from him and tried to get up. "Anatoli. I think you're a sweet guy and I appreciate the help getting me out of that hellhole, but no means no and I'm not in the mood to get real friendly with a guy who put some shit in my food. Newsflash, buddy! I get that you're Russian and maybe things are different over there, but that's a firing offense over here!" He rubbed his face as he tried to get up. He was still as weak as water, though, and he couldn't exactly walk towards the door. "We don't do things like that here, 'Toli. We talk to each other. We try to work things out and we don't give people fucking drugs to make sure they don't move. You could have asked."</p><p>Anatoli got up and grabbed Alvey. He forced the man back down, holding him too tightly. "I am a very patient man, <em>barzuk</em>, but you make one great mistake. You do not insult me or my methods, do you understand?"</p><p>Alvey glared at him. "Then why the hell am I here?"</p><p>Anatoli decided to let his actions speak louder than words. He pulled the man's pants down, groping his skinny body and testing his reactions. Alvey yelped, scratching at him and trying to shove him away. Anatoli could tell that he didn't want this, but he didn't care. The man needed to know his place in things and this was the best way for Anatoli to show him. Anatoli kissed down his front, tweaking his nipples and playing with him just a little more. The other man squirmed and cried out. He clearly didn't know what the man wanted to do with him and he scratched at Anatoli. If he was stronger, Anatoli was pretty sure that he would be getting hit right now.</p><p>Anatoli just wanted to kiss him. That was all. He pinned Alvey down and held his wrists with one big hand. Alvey's bones were so thin that he was afraid of snapping them. Alvey kicked at him and that <em>hurt</em>. Anatoli had liked it when the other man was quiet and demure. A part of him wondered if Alvey had been drugged before and this was the real man. Anatoli pressed Alvey down harder, holding him down and grabbing his own rock hard dick. Alvey's eyes were wide with pain and terror and, for a second, Anatoli wondered if Alvey thought that he was about to be raped. Anatoli tossed that out of mind and focused on his own pleasure.</p><p>He rutted against the man's thigh and ignored the quiet cries. Alvey stayed completely limp during the entire thing and shoved Anatoli off as soon as he was done. He looked horrified - disgusted even - at the mess that was on his own belly. He tried to grab the blankets, but Anatoli held those down and scooped Alvey up. Thankfully, he was still drugged enough that he couldn't fight back too much. Anatoli filled up the tub and settled both of them in the warm water. Alvey tried to struggle away from him, but he gave up after a minute. He curled up after a minute and closed his eyes. He was sprawled out on Anatoli's chest like he belonged there. He didn't seem like he was happy, though.</p><p>"You belong here," Anatoli whispered.</p><p>"I don't want that," Alvey whispered. He looked up, his eyes swimming with tears. "I just... I want to be free, okay?"</p><p>Anatoli didn't think that was going to happen. At least, anytime soon. He pressed a kiss against the man's shoulder, nuzzling kisses all over the other man. He had lost his other love and maybe that was hanging over him. Maybe that was why he wanted to hold Alvey close and never let him go. He shook his head, though. To think such was crazy and, worse than that, it was weakness. If Anatoli was anything, it wasn't weak.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alvey wanted to throw up and try to rip his skin off. He hated the man. Anatoli might have saved him and freed him from Milan, but that didn't mean he was going to start putting out for another man. He had always liked the male form and squeezing his legs together for another man to fuck wasn't <em>that</em> gay. Besides, he was tired and his belly was full. That didn't mean that he needed to acknowledge how much his body liked Anatoli, though, and he needed to keep himself firmly on the straight and narrow. Besides, he had a wife. He had kids. It might have been a decade since he had seen them, but that didn't mean that he needed to just leave them. Alvey liked to think that he was a family man, not the type to just leave his family out in the cold.</p><p>He forced himself to nuzzle the man. He had to escape. Anatoli was just one man - he couldn't hold Alvey down like an entire organization could. He would have to slip up, he would get careless, and then Alvey would get the hell out of there. He didn't know where he would go or how he would get the money to get home, but he knew he was going to get these. He forced himself to endure the man's kisses and the way Anatoli nuzzled him. Anatoli did truly seem to care about him, which would probably make his escape harder, but Alvey steeled himself. He had learned a few things in his captivity. One of them was that he really could think beyond himself, even though it was hard, but he could do it.</p><p>Anatoli got him out of the bath and dried him off. He was oddly gentle with Alvey, as if he was trying to apologize for the way that he had treated Alvey earlier. Alvey forced a smile. A part of him wanted to forgive Anatoli, to sit back and let life be easy for once, but he wanted his kids. They had been his life. He might have been kidnapped when they were seven and eight, but that didn't mean that he hadn't missed them. He touched his shoulder, running his shriveled hands hands over the names tattooed into his skin. He'd seen Anatoli glaring at the tattoo earlier. He had the feeling that the man hated it, but that didn't mean he was going to get rid of the tattoo.</p><p>Anatoli offered him something to eat. "I called for foods, <em>barzuk</em>. No drugs this time, I promise."</p><p>Alvey grumbled, but he took the cheese. It was incredibly creamy and he closed his eyes. There were little bits of cured bacon mixed into the cheese and it was easily the best thing that he had ever eaten. There was wine, too, and Anatoli made sure that he drank his fill. It was sweet, not as sweet as the champagne, but it tasted good and he wanted more. Anatoli just smiled, stroking his hair. Alvey took another drink. He was going to need to get drunk for what he was planning on doing. He hadn't ever done this before, so he figured that he was going to need to get relaxed. Alvey had seen the dick on that man. He'd always been fond of his own dick, but Anatoli was enough to make him feel ashamed.</p><p>He sprawled out against the plush bed and pulled Anatoli down beside him. The man kissed him gently, undoing the bathrobe and touching his body. Alvey tasted the wine on his lips and he chased that, trying to get himself as drunk as he could. He wasn't looking forwards to what was about to happen. Alvey paused from their frantic kissing to pour himself more wine. After he knocked that back, he just drank it out of the bottle. God, it had been so long since he'd had a drink. He knew this was a horrible idea, that you should never give a dry drunk a drink, but he just did not fucking care. He rolled over, pinning the other man and straddling his hips.</p><p>Anatoli laughed and pushed him back down. He undid Alvey's undershorts with one hand as he pushed him down. Anatoli rummaged through the drawer with his other hand and grabbed a bottle that Alvey could just see out of the corner of his eye. He rolled over and spread his legs. He got the feeling that this wasn't going to be very fun. Anatoli pressed kisses all over his back as he slicked the man up. He was at least careful with it and his fingers weren't that bad. Alvey tried to quash the pleasure that was slowly growing in his belly. This wasn't supposed to feel good for him. This was supposed to make Anatoli lower his guard around him, to think that he was this stupid.</p><p>Alvey took a breath and groaned as Anatoli breached him. He didn't feel like he could move - he had never been this full before and he didn't know what he was supposed to be feeling. It didn't hurt. Alvey made a mewing sound when Anatoli touched something deep inside of him and he grabbed his dick. He didn't know what he was supposed to be feeling right now, but he hadn't thought that it would be this food. He bit into the pillow as Anatoli started to rut into him. He'd never felt anything like this before and he swore that there was a bulge from Anatoli's dick. He wanted to yell, wanted to make some kind of sound, but he was almost too overwhelmed.</p><p>"You feel good," Anatoli whispered. He trailed off into Russian and smiled. "Gods above, I love the way you feel, <em>barzuk</em>. So good for me." He pressed a kiss against the other man's side and smiled. "You'll make me be good, I promise."</p><p>Alvey groaned and grabbed the blankets. He was so freaking close and he knew that the man wouldn't stop. Anatoli went back into Russian. He had no idea what the guy was saying, but he bet that it was his tight ass. Alvey couldn't move his legs. He just wanted to collapse back against the blankets and let the man do what he pleased. Alvey couldn't control the pleasure that licked along his spine, that made his toes curl, that made him make little needy sounds. He arched himself as much he could, only to be pushed down again and pushed into the mattress. Anatoli was like a machine. Alvey had never thought that he would enjoy this. He couldn't stop himself when he wailed.</p><p>Anatoli grunted after a few minutes and Alvey squirmed when he was filled with warmth. Anatoli just laughed, kissing his shoulders again. They lay there for a few seconds, joined together in a way that was raw and intimate and everything Alvey hated. He wanted to buck Anatoli off and hold him closer. He also dodn't want to think about his own feelings. He tried to focus on how sore he was going to be tomorrow. Alvey would hobble around like Milan's little fuck toys did and he wouldn't be able to walk straight.</p><p>Alvey still kissed the man. "Never done that before."</p><p>"I know," Anatoli kissed. He pulled himself out and wrapped himself around Alvey. "I know, <em>barzuk</em>. And you're mine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anatoli pulled away from the man after he passed out. He was pretty sure that Alvey wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. The man needed his sleep, Anatoli knew, and he didn't mean to get him up. He cleaned Alvey's body as best he could, covering his exposed skin with a gentle kiss, and straightened his own clothes. He needed a smoke and a drink. Anatoli hadn't smoked in years, but he figured he needed one after this experience. It hadn't gone like he had thought it would - he hadn't expected to pop Alvey's cherry quite so soon - but it had been amazing and he needed to settle his nerves. Anatoli figured that he needed to visit the hotel bar and then find a nice, quiet balcony.</p><p>It had been awhile, but it was one of those switches that Anatoli could turn off and on.</p><p>Someone tapped his shoulder and a wry looking man smiled at him. "Remember me?"</p><p>"Unfortunately." Anatoli signaled the bartender. "To what do I owe this grievous misfortune?"</p><p>Miles Katarzyna smiled and raised his own glass. "The fact that I need you to take down a mutual enemy of ours. We might have had a deal, my friend, but I seem to recall that you double crossed me right when I needed it most. Right <em>after</em> I went out on a limb to keep you out of jail. That, my Russian friend, means that you owe me and I'm here to collect. And I know that you're an honorable man."</p><p>"And what's going to keep me from making you disappear?" Anatoli grumbled. He sipped his whiskey and tried not to let his heart break too much. "And I only "double crossed you", so to speak, because I needed to attend a funeral." His eyes closed and he tried not to let the pain show too much. "I loved him, you know. I never wanted him to get hurt. We were going to get married, buy a nice house in California, and I was going to try my hand at an honest living. Then the next thing I knew, he was bleeding out in my arms. Do you blame me for leaving, Miles?"</p><p>"No." Miles leaned down and gave him a sad smile. "Of course I don't blame you. I know that you loved him. But the brass I work for? They don't understand it. All they see is a man who missed his court date."</p><p>Miles Katarzyna was a handsome enough man, Anatoli supposed. He looked vaguely Middle Eastern, which made sense. From what Anatoli knew, the man was of Turkish descent and probably from the old Hittite Empire if the name meant anything. Miles had curly black hair, olive skin that was darker than Alvey's, and wide eyes that were so dark they were almost black. He tended to dress in a plain, understated way and he usually had more weapons on him than one would think. That had lead to more than a few sticky situations, as Miles could seemingly hide weapons in places no one would think of. Anatoli did admire the man, even if he did blame Miles for Oliver's death.</p><p>Anatoli smiled dryly. "I didn't mean to miss that, you know. But I think funerals for one's fiance are considered mitigating circumstances. At least, they're considered so in Russia. I had no idea that things were so different in America." He had heard that American justices could be anal retentive, but this was taking the cake. "What do you want me to do, Katarzyna?"</p><p>"I want you to help me take down Milan," Miles softly said. He leaned down and looked around. "We have information that he's involved with human trafficking up to his neck. There have been too many bodies turning up in Mobile Bay. Many of them were fighters of some sort or at least known in MMA circles. One of them happened to be pretty high up there. His name is Alvey Kulina. Went missing over a decade ago and we never found the body. We don't know if that means he's still alive or if the sharks got him first. But we do know this - too many bodies. They were in too good of a condition to be homeless and that far out to see. That and Milan has his little tells."</p><p>"A decade is a long time," Anatoli muttered. His heart fluttered rapidly in his chest. "You'd be better off marking him as dead and moving on. What likely happened was the sharks got him, like you said. Or the grouper."</p><p>Miles looked a little bit sick. "Kulina's wife had the courts declare him dead. He had two boys, you know. One of his sons is following in his father's footsteps and I've got a guy on him. We don't want him to go the way of his father." Miles looked at his mostly empty glass. "He was a good fighter, Kulina was. Not a good man - his wife called him a spoiled brat - but he was a good fighter and I think he cared for his kids. I guess Milan just caught him at the wrong time. Some of the fighters still had ketamine in their systems. If they drowned, at least they were out of it when it happened."</p><p>Anatoli nodded along. He thought back to the man sleeping in his bed. Alvey had had a family once. A wife. Children. He must have been happy once. Maybe he had had a nice little house in the suburbs and the smiling wife that the TV commercials had. The kids and a dog that every American man seemed to want was something that he had. Anatoli wondered what the man was going to do when he learned that he couldn't have that life anymore. Everything that Alvey had ever worked for was gone. That had to smart. Everything he had worked for was gone forever and there was no way that Anatoli could risk him by allowing him to fight in such a brutal manner.</p><p>"I'll help you take Milan," Anatoli softly said. "Just as long as you make sure he never sees the light of day again."</p><p>"Oh, where he's going, he's going to be <em>under</em> the jail," Miles dryly replied. "You'll never see him again. After all, we know he was directly involved with Oliver's death, Anatoli."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alvey was <em>bored</em>.</p><p>Not just a little bored, really fucking bored. Bored enough to get out of bed, take a bath, and flip on the TV. There wasn't much on, despite the fact that the hotel had well over five hundred channels. Alvey wasn't brave enough to get out of the room and run off to the wild blue yonder - the fact that everyone spoke Russian here was more than enough to warn him off - but he did settled himself against the balcony and watch the stars. Feeling the wind against his face made him feel like he was alive. The stars glittered overhead like diamonds set against black velvet and the city lay out behind him. He could always jump. Alvey had certainly considered suicide more than once and he knew that he was high enough up that he would certainly die.</p><p>For a second, he seriously considered it. Anatoli was the only one to know that he was alive. No one else - not even Christina - had tried to find him. They must have thought he was dead, that he fell of the docks he was kidnapped on, and the current dragged him away. Water was tricky like that. It had a way of just grabbing a man and dragging him under, never to be seen again. Alvey had watched a man drowned like that - had seen the water just grab him up like it had hands and it was his long lost lover. Alvey wondered if it would feel the same way to jump. He glanced down and the void in the form of a sea of asphalt stared back at him. Alvey had never felt so tempted before and that nasty little voice in his head told him to do it.</p><p>What else did he have to live for? His kids had gone a decade without him and he was pretty sure that they wouldn't remember him. He wouldn't blame Christina if she had remarried. It wasn't like he could expect her to be faithful to a dead man. Hopefully, she used all the money from the life insurance to pay for something good and didn't just piss it all away like he would have. Alvey smiled painfully and almost climbed up to the railing. He could just imagine the headlines - Alvey Kulina, dead in a Russian parking lot - and the rage it would cause his ex friends almost made him do it. It was a twisted sort of joy he felt, the ability he had to cause so many people so much pain.</p><p>He sagged his head against the airbrushed metal and tried not to cry. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I wish I could undo everything nasty thing I did or whatever god I pissed off too much to get me here. I wish I could go back and find the place that I left because I was so fucking <em>stupid</em>!"</p><p>Anatoli kissed between his shoulder blades. "I hope you don't have any nasty little ideas in that pretty head of yours. I would not be happy if I had to track you down after I had just gotten you. You were expensive, you know. Like a fine wine - costs you an arm and a leg, but it's worth every last penny, down to the very last drop. And you, my little <em>barzuk</em>, are everything that an expensive wine cannot be."</p><p>"Thanks," Alvey dryly said. "Put it on my tab. How am I gonna pay you? Another piece of my ass or do I need to wash your dishes for the next month?"</p><p>Anatoli tipped his head back and laughed. "I knew I gave you the right name! Did you know that you're maybe the only man in the entire world that would say such a thing to my face?"</p><p>Alvey rolled his eyes and decided to twist the knife a little deeper for the hell of it. "Well, seeing as you care so much, I decided that I was going to jump off of this nice little balcony. I have nothing else to live for and taking it up the ass for the rest of my life really doesn't suit me, you know. My name ain't Luke. I ain't your Desert Rat and I'm not gonna kiss your ass because you did one decent thing in your life!"</p><p>Anatoli grabbed him and dragged him into the room. Alvey fought him as best he could, trying to lash out with all the rage that was coiled up inside of him. He struck with as much accuracy as he could. Somewhere along the way, he started snarling curses and he clawed at the bigger man. Anatoli grabbed him, forcing him back against the bed. Alvey tried to head butt him. There was nothing more he wanted to do than cause someone pain. Pain like he felt. Pain that stabbed inside him and twisted a knife in his soul. Anatoli was so much stronger than he was, forcing him down and lying on top of him. None of it was fair. Alvey wanted to protest all of this, but there was nothing to be done.</p><p>Anayoli glared at him as he stopped. "Are you done?"</p><p>"I hate you," Alvey gasped. His face was stained with tears and snot. "I hate you so fucking much. Why couldn't you have let him kill me? Why? Why did you have to drag me through this life and - and do horrible things to me!"</p><p>"Fucking isn't a horrible thing," Anatoli sighed. He drew Alvey into his arms and tried to kiss the tears away. "It's just something else people do with their bodies. It just happens to feel good and I like it very much. You, on the other hand, probably haven't felt pleasure like this before and it scares you. That's perfectly fine. What I do not appreciate is you attacking me. You will not do that again or I will be forced to punish you like the child you are."</p><p>"Oh, yeah?" Alvey sneered. "What do you mean by that?"</p><p>Anatoli turned him over and yanked his pants off. Alvey yelled and kicked at him, but there wasn't much he could do. The man had big hands and he was much stronger than he looked. Anatoli massaged the muscle for a few seconds before he finally slapped down. Alvey yelped. He tried to jump up and scramble away, but there was nothing he could do. Anatoli was spanking him like a child and there was nothing he could do about it. He yelled and tried to wrestle himself away, but Anatoli kept at it. Alvey hated the man and hated the way he was starting to get aroused. Anatoli stopped after a second and gave him a wry look. Alvey pulled his pants up and glared at the man.</p><p>"That was low," Alvey muttered.</p><p>"Do you wish to go again?" Anatoli dryly asked. He shook his head. "I can keep going all night."</p><p>Alvey just flopped into the bed and rolled over on his belly. His ass hurt too much to lay on it and he didn't feel much like talking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anatoli sipped a little white wine on his plush, soft bed. He was a fan of the Virginia wines himself, but there was some swill that he just refused to put in his mouth. Much of this wine came from a place operated by a rather snotty ex-president. The wine was too sweet and raw for his taste and he would have refused to even cook with that waste. There was one type that was mixed with grape juice and brandy - it was swill and he regretted that he had paid three hundred dollars for the privilege of visiting a bland and boring place and sipping horrible wine. The glass he had sold on eBay for way too much money, though he was more than happy to take their money.</p><p>Alvey scrambled up beside him and glared at him. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Drinking. Checking my stock options," Anatoli replied. "I do own some legitimate businesses, you know. I own a controlling share in the Monticello winery and in another fool's quest to find green gold - or rare varieties of old fruit trees and the like. I like the wine he makes and the food he sells, so I financed his operation and he spent time in the mountains, enjoying himself. I gave him coin, he sends me rare wines and cuttings for my own garden. Eventually we'll get there. I promise. Also, I hope you enjoy organic gardening and talking to an overenthusiastic historian."</p><p>Alvey rolled his eyes and sighed. "Great. So you're what? Some kind of modern day version of Al Capone? Is this your version of operating a soup kitchen? Or do you just enjoy buying old shit and dragging people through your shitty garden?"</p><p>Anatoli snorted and didn't bother to comment on that one. This wine was made from some of Quincy Black's own heritage grapes. It was the perfect end to what he considered to be a perfect day, made all the sweeter by the fact that he had helped remove this variety from a national park. Black liked to talk and he had a habit of overloading the listener with too many details about irrelevant topics. The park rangers had probably enjoyed the relationship between the hyper academic and what they thought to be his brooding Russian boyfriend. Truth be told, Anatoli wouldn't have been above it, but Black had no interest in men or anyone. Black preferred his work to pleasant company of any gender and Anatoli accepted that.</p><p>He allowed Alvey to sip a little of the wine. Alvey grabbed for the rest of it, but Anatoli pushed him away and downed the rest. Taking down Milan was going to be fun and he was going to enjoy every second of it. Katarzyna usually had all sorts of technology with him, so Anatoli wouldn't have to worry about a wire. Likely, the man was going to give him some kind of bracelet that recorded things or maybe a microchip that found whatever it was looking for. Anatoli didn't bother himself with technology beyond a gun or maybe one of those new energy pistols that the underground lab boys were coming out with. Anatoli didn't know if he trusted those things or not.</p><p>Radiation scared him, though that might have been because he dropped someone into a reactor as a way to kill him and make sure the body couldn't ever be fully recovered.</p><p>"No more," Anatoli softly said. He kissed Alvey softly, enjoying the way the man slowly yielded to him. "If you want my wine, you must ask for it."</p><p>"How?" Alvey asked. "I don't see two glasses and you don't seem like the type of man who likes to share."</p><p>Anatoli laughed and kissed him softly again. "Take it from my mouth, little <em>barzuk</em>. Kiss me well and you'll get your fill."</p><p>Alvey looked at him like he was crazy, but he bowed his head and curled up against the man's chest. He raised his head when Anatoli stroked his side and obediently opened his mouth. Anatoli fed the man gently, making him chase the wine and deepen the kiss. Within a few seconds, Anatoli pushed the bottle and glass aside, kissing Alvey and stripping off his soft clothes. The man's ass was still sore and he gasped softly, lowering his head and blushing some. Alvey seemed so sensual, like he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Anatoli intended to show him. He stroked the man's sore ass gently, kneading the still sore flesh and grinding against him.</p><p>Going by what was pressed into Anatoli's belly, Alvey was interested in this, too. Anatoli stroked him gently, working him with careful hands and making him gasp. Anatoli kissed him again, nuzzling him and nipping down his throat. He loved touching this man, drinking in the taste of the skin and making him moan with a soft and gentle voice. Anatoli ran his hands up and over the man's back and spread Alvey's legs wide open. He pressed his finger against that sore and swollen rim, imagining what it would be like to fuck into that warm, tight hole. He knew that he shouldn't do it just yet - Alvey needed time to get used to taking cock - but he could still imagine.</p><p>Alvey gasped softly. He wasn't faking his pleasure - his eyes really were unfocused and he slowly pushed back against that digit. Anatoli kissed the man gently and slicked up his fingers before giving the man what he wanted. The pleasure seemed to overwhelm Alvey and he squirmed. The man's poor cock was swollen and leaking and he ground back helplessly. Anatoli gave him another finger, searching for that one little spot that made the man jerk in pleasure. He kissed Alvey again, drinking in his moans and watching him buck. Alvey didn't last long. He cried out after a second and dropped down, his hair plastered to his skull. Apparently, he wasn't used to being pleasured like this.</p><p>Anatoli intended to change that.</p><p>He withdrew his fingers and kissed Alvey. "You are a sensual little beast. I'm going to enjoy giving you pleasure, you know."</p><p>Alvey just glared at him. "You are one messed up motherfucker, you know that?"</p><p>"My dear, I'm Russian." Anatoli kissed him again and stroked his face. "I was born a messed up motherfucker."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alvey growled softly and reached for the wine. Anatoli swatted him away, more content draw little patterns on Alvey's skin than he was letting the man quench his thirst. Antoli kissed him gently, stroking through Alvey's hair and smiling. There was something kind in the Russian's eyes, something that made Alvey want to kill him. He wasn't that aggressive, though, not unless he was in the ring with someone whose ass he had to kick. He didn't have that outlet here, though. Anatoli saw him just as something to fuck. Anatoli didn't see him as a person with wants and needs and dreams of his own. He was just interested in chasing a piece of ass, not giving Alvey what he needed.</p><p>Alvey wanted his freedom. He wanted the ability to walk away from this place, to go back hoe and walk into the life he was building for himself. A gym, training men instead of fighting them himself, a new life for his long suffering wife and his two little boys. Alvey wasn't going to ever see them again and it burned. It burned like the times Milan had seared his flesh with a torch for disobeying and it bit like a rabid dog. Alvey wished that he was brave enough to jump or maybe walk out that door, steal a cellphone, and finally call the cops. Alvey wanted a way out of this life and he was afraid that it wasn't going to happen. The dirty blonde Russian beside him wasn't going to allow anything like that to happen.</p><p>Anatoli kissed his lips so gently, like they were lovers. "What's wrong with you, <em>barzuk</em>? You look like you're plotting your death or mine. Maybe both of us will have to die to soothe whatever demons are in your mind."</p><p>"I hate you," Alvey softly said. He grabbed the sheets and turned away. "I wanna go home, Anatoli. I wanna see my family again. Do you have a home? A husband? Kids? How would you feel is someone took all of that away from you and then wouldn't let you go back? It sucks if you're me. It sucks balls and all I want to do is just walk through my door, plant a kiss on my wife's lips, and tell her that I love her forever."</p><p>"And then Milan will feed you both to his dogs," Anatoli growled. He pulled himself up on the bed and took a drink straight from the bottle. "And to answer your questions, Alvey, I had a boyfriend. We were going to be married within the month, but Milan's men killed him. Why, I do not know, but I do know that Milan indulged in Oliver's flesh. You might have noticed that he likes to taste his kills - says it makes him like a leopard, but I call him a vulture. To answer your other question, I was born on the streets and trained by the KGB when they learned how fast and strong I was. I never had a choice in what I became. When I finally broke free of that life, I killed some more and then I came here. Here, I am free but that freedom comes with Milan."</p><p>"I hate Milan," Alvey softly said. "You know he keeps a pair of German Shepherds in his office and a pair of white Dobermans at his house? Those dogs have a taste for people, too. I've seen it."</p><p>"It'll bite him in the ass," Anatoli softly said. "Probably literally. God, I hate those animals."</p><p>Alvey did, too. One of the ways Milan had gotten rid of slaves that he didn't like was by putting them in with the dogs. The German Shepherds had been wild things, attacking with the ferocity of wolves. Milan threw cats at them to get them hungry for blood and then put an unarmed man in there to be torn apart. The white Dobermans were smarter than the Shepherds. They played with their victims by snapping at them and driving them around the ring until the poor man was lying, exhausted, on the stained sandy floor. Then they killed him with one bite. Alvey wondered if Milan trusted those dogs enough to eat the men they hunted for him. They acted more like wolves than they did dogs and Alvey wondered if those were crossbred.</p><p>"I think you should kill them," Alvey said. "I'm not kidding. Give them antifreeze or some chocolate syrup on their kibble. Or meat - that bastard probably gives them the meat from his kills." Alvey shuddered. "I didn't wanna eat the meat there. No idea what they were gonna give me."</p><p>Anatoli got out of bed and pulled what looked like a burner phone from his jacket. "Before you try anything, this is a mated phone. It's connected to someone I'm working with right now. He's not going to believe your story, I've told him that you're a compulsive liar and I keep you around because I enjoy the sex. I've worked with this man before, I know all of his secrets and he knows all of mine. If he tells anyone about you, he knows that I'll tell the world about his love for sixteen year old boy whores." His eyes narrowed. "And besides, it's password protected and I doubt that you can read Cyrillic. Which, by the way, I will not be teaching you. And you can say goodbye to the internet, too."</p><p>Alvey rolled his eyes. "What am I allowed to do? Give you sex?"</p><p>"I have books, a garden, a large estate in the country that is well guarded by my own countrymen," Anatoli replied. "The remnants of my old crew, if you will. They won't be loyal to you, Alvey Kulina, they'll stay loyal to me."</p><p>Alvey raised his hands. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'm not gonna try to do anything stupid.  I'm not gonna try to run away or call my wife and tell her I'm still alive. Or, ya know, <em>try to find my children</em>. Just tell me about your secret agent shit."</p><p>If Anatoli bought the bit about Alvey not trying to run away, then he was a bigger idiot than he looked.</p><p>Anatoli rolled his eyes. "If you want to know details of my personal life, you'll learn to keep a civil tongue in your head."</p><p>Alvey sighed and rubbed his face. "Okay, fine. Could you please tell me about playing secret agent?"</p><p>Anatoli smiled and kissed his face gently. "You see, little <em>barzuk</em>, I'm going to help take down Milan. We're not going to kill him, no. That's something that I used to do long ago and I'm glad to not be part of that world anymore. However, I think I'm going to join his little organization. Pretend that I saw the light, so to speak, and that I wanted to work for him. And then when Katarzyna has enough, he's going to move in and capture that bastard. They won't kill him, but he'll never see the light of day again. I suppose that will have to do."</p><p>Alvey nodded. "You'll kill those dogs, right?"</p><p>Anatoli smiled in a nasty sort of way. "Of course I will. Anything for you, darling."</p><p>Alvey kissed the man and smiled softly. Those were just the words that he wanted to hear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anatoli kissed Alvey's lips gently as he put his pants back on. He needed to meet Katarzyna again. Knowing the man, he was going to come busting into Anatoli's hotel room and probably freak out of he saw Alvey. Katarzyna was as crooked as they came, but he had an honest streak a mile wide. One thing he didn't want to do was give Alvey back - half of Anatoli wanted to kill the man first. He shook his head and rubbed his face. Anatoli couldn't do that. He couldn't murder Alvey just because he feared that he might have to give the man back. The courts had declared the man dead - Katarzyna had done the same and he was even allowed to kill as he needed.</p><p>Frankly, Anatoli didn't much like Milan's chances after the cuffs were slapped on him. Katarzyna just might shoot the man or burn him to death in a staged accident.</p><p>Katazyna was waiting for him on a balcony, smoking a cigarette and watching the city below him. "You took your time to get out here, you know. I almost sent someone to do a proof of life check. Or to see if you had bolted again."</p><p>"I was having sex." Anatoli glared at the man some as he accepted the offered cigarette. "I... It was hard, but I found someone that I loved after Oliver's death. I loved him. Loved him so much that I thought I was going to kill myself for the pain of it. You see, Oliver was the first man that I loved. He taught me that I <em>could</em> love, that I wasn't totally broken by what they did to me. You see, the KGB trained me by having me raise a street dog, train it to assist me, have it save my life a few times, and then kill it. The ashes were mixed into one of the buildings, I think. They never told me which one and I never dared to ask. I thought I learned my lesson well, but then I met Oliver and my life changed forever."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Katarzyna sighed and cradled his chin. "I understand why you want Milan dead, you know. We found two more of his stable last night, dead. Strangled and covered in what looked like bite marks. Dogs, some type of shepherd. The animal was clearly pretty pissed and it was going for pain rather than killing outright. Nasty beast. We'll have to kill it quickly, to keep PETA from getting a hold of the damn thing and claiming it's some kind of poor abused baby that never wanted to do those evil things. No, it's better if we kill it."</p><p>"I've been to Milan's fights," Anatoli dryly replied. He leaned over and took a slow drag of the cigarette. "He uses the dogs on his stable. Big German Shepherds. A pair of white Dobermans. He's trained them to do his dirty work, I believe, and some of the fighters seem to think that he feeds them the flesh of his victims. Or, as I've heard it, don't order the hamburgers."</p><p>Katarzyna looked like he was going to get sick. Anatoli watched him with a wry smile and wondered if Katarzyna had eaten the food there. Anatoli never had - he hated eating greasy meat - but he knew others did. The ribs were supposed to be the best thing there. The dogs, of course, always looked sleek and well fed. The prisoners looked like they had a good diet, though it wasn't enough to get fat on. Alvey was a little thin, but maybe the prisoners had to fight for their food. He glanced over to Katarzyna, wondering how the man had known that he was here. He didn't have a car. If he needed one, he hired one from a city and swept them to make sure they weren't wired or bombed.</p><p>"I'll let the teams know," Katarzyna softly said. He still looked a little sick. "My god, Anatoli. That's disgusting!"</p><p>"I know." Anatoli stubbed out the cigarette and tossed it into the trash barrel. "Milan is going to be a hard one. He's got a bar a few miles from the pits - he washes his money there. He caters to the hipster crowd with all sorts of home brew beer and weird types of wines, all made in house. I've heard that he even uses his stable to grow the vines and fruit, though I don't know how we're going to pin anything on him. I'm not going to work for that bastard, if that's what you're asking. I hate him and I hate his dogs!"</p><p>"You don't need to yell," Katarzyna hissed. He looked behind him and cursed softly. "In fact, I would rather that you try to keep this as quiet as you can. Milan might try to kill us or even try to add us to his... stable. I hate that word. It makes me <em>sick</em>."</p><p>Anatoli shrugged and looked at the man's bulging briefcase. "What exactly do you have in there? The key to every vault in Fort Knox?"</p><p>"I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you." Katarzyna touched his hands and gestured to one of the ballrooms. There was a part going on and guests in all sorts of costumes wandered around. "I would like to buy you a drink, seeing as how I never apologized for the rude messages I left you after that... well, Milan killed Oliver. I was supposed to be trailing him that day, but we had someone attempt to kill the President that day. One of the militia groups, pissed that their king wasn't allowed to keep his throne, decided that they were going to mine the White House lawn. I truly am sorry, Anatoli. If there was a way to turn back time, I would have done so."</p><p>Anatoli looked down and tried not to break the man's hand. "Katarzyna..."</p><p>Katarzyna poured him a glass of shimmering raspberry wine. "Anatoli Kynazev, I've never lied to you. I'm never going to lie to you. I enjoy working with you - you might have been a beast once, but you're a good man. A man I can trust. I was forced to leave the trail and I came back as quickly as I could. I wish - "</p><p>"If wishes were purebred Arabian horses that shat solid gold, then I would the richest man in all of Russia," Anatoli hissed. He coughed softly and punched at the wall. "Oliver is <em>dead</em>, Katarzyna! My lover - my <em>fiance</em> - is dead! I thought about killing myself after he was killed! Do you know what Milan did to him, Katarzyna?! Going by the marks, he chained my fiance out and let his dogs tear the man to pieces. It wasn't a slow death. I couldn't even have a decent burial - he to be cremated! I never even got to see his face..." Anatoli trailed off and slunk down against the cold steel wall. "I loved him, Katarzyna. He was the man who showed me how to love and... and now he's dead."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Katarzyna softly said. He kissed Anatoli's knuckles and sighed. "Please... Just try to forgive me, please? I know it's a lot to ask, but..."</p><p>Anatoli turned his head. He didn't know if he could, if he could even <em>try</em> to heal those old wounds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alvey's seemed to vibrate with too much energy. He was bored, he didn't like to sit around sleeping all day, but there was nothing else he could do. Anatoli had left him - <em>again</em> - and the door was locked from the outside. Alvey had done nothing but fight and train in his time with Milan. He didn't even know how long it had been. After the first six months or so, he had stopped marking the days. It just hurt too much. No one had tried to find him, like Milan had said, so it was worthless to even keep that hope. Death had seemed like the only way out, but Alvey was too proud to throw a fight or provoke the guards into killing him. He had waited it out, only to wind up meshed into something that he didn't want.</p><p>The door eased open and a very tipsy Anatoli staggered into the room. There was another man with him, tall and lithe, with olive skin and eyes like polished obsidian. His shirt was half open and his belt was undone. The man's neck had darker marks from kisses and he seemed to be supporting a very sullen looking Anatoli. The man gave Anatoli a sloppy kiss as they both dropped into the bed. He fumbled with Anatoli's clothes, his fingers slow and clumsy, and when he saw Alvey, he cocked his head and stared like Alvey was a zoo animal. Alvey bristled. He hadn't expected Anatoli to stay faithful to him - it was probably better if the man didn't - but having some drunk party boy dumped in his bed was a bridge too far.</p><p>"Anatoli!" Alvey hissed. "What the hell are you doing?!"</p><p>The drunk rolled over and blinked. "You're supposed to be dead. They told me you got eaten by sharks and grouper and shit."</p><p>"Hell was full," Alvey snapped. "Now get out of my room!"</p><p>The drunk shook his head like he was trying to clear it. "I... Somethin's going on here. I should report this to my superiors. He's supposed to be dead. He got declared dead. I signed off on it. He's too pretty to die, especially when he's looking at me like this."</p><p>Anatoli reached over and grabbed Alvey in a hug. He smelled like fancy alcohol and the kiss he gave Alvey tasted like raspberries. Anatoli stripped off his shirt rather haphazardly before pressing sloppy kisses into every bit of bare skin he could reach. Alvey tolerated it. He was keenly aware of how vulnerable he was. When he was fighting, he hadn't ever been good with two of one, especially if both opponents weren't feeling any pain and were better fed than he was. Anatoli pawed at him lazily. He seemed to be a little sullen and just trying to anchor himself with the two bodies pressed around him. Which, well, might not have been a bad idea, but Alvey wanted to know who this stranger was.</p><p>"Who the hell did you bring home?!" Alvey snapped.</p><p>Anatoli blinked and kissed his hand. "Katarzyna. He's a friend from way back, <em>barzuk</em>. I ran into him tonight. He wants me to help him arrest Milan and I'm gonna do it because he killed Oliver. I don't want him to kill you, too."</p><p>Alvey sighed and flopped down. Katarzyna crawled beside him, giving the man a lazy kiss. He seemed like he was contented right now. It probably wouldn't hurt to encourage this, because it just might keep Anatoli off of him. Katarzyna nuzzled into Alvey, kissing him softly and undoing the bathrobe that felt so good against Alvey's skin. They lay there like that for a few seconds, trading soft kisses and gentle touches. Alvey had never kissed a man before - never allowed himself to even <em>think</em> about such things - and it was the best thing that he had ever felt. Anatoli curled up beside them. Katarzyna keened when the man started to stroke his ass before opening up his legs and kicking at him.</p><p>"Demanding thing," Alvey softly said. He'd never been this eager to get fucked. "Wonder why he's acting like this."</p><p>Katarzyna pulled himself away and braced his naked body over Alvey before giving him a hard kiss. "Because it's been three years and I'm not very good at dealing with this myself. I want this. I want you. Both of you."</p><p>Alvey touched the man's hips and frowned. Katarzyna was very slender and his body was dotted with all sorts of scars. If it was true that it had been three years, he was going to have a struggle taking Anatoli's cock. Alvey had a hard enough time with it and Anatoli didn't want to keep off of him. He looked over, noted how hot and dark the Russian's eyes were, and was about to say something when Katarzyna licked at his cock. The man's eyes were like hot obsidian as he slowly took Alvey down. Alvey couldn't help the moan and he gripped the man's hair with hard, calloused fingers. Alvey didn't even try to hold back the soft moans. He'd never had someone lavish him with kitten licks and take him down like this before.</p><p>It was heaven. Alvey was pretty sure that he would nail anything that moved right now, but it was still heaven. Anatoli leaned over and kissed him, running his hands over Alvey's flank. Those fingers dropped lower until they gripped Alvey's ass. It took some maneuvering, but Alvey wound up flat on his back with his dick down another man's throat and thick fingers probing his sore asshole. Alvey hissed in pain and opened his mouth to protest, but what came out was a moan. Anatoli's fingers found that spot deep inside him. Alvey jerked forwards, whimpering as Anatoli teased it mercilessly. He barely noticed it when Anatoli opened him up or slipped the pillow under his hips.</p><p>This time, it didn't hurt when Anatoli slid home. Alvey hadn't felt this filled before and he was about to say something when Katarzyna pulled off and kissed him. He loosened himself up quickly, maybe too quickly, and sank down on to Alvey's cock. Alvey whined. He'd never even thought about sticking his dick in a man before. He tried to roll his hips, but the weight of both men stopped him and made him just take it. Alvey lost himself to the sensation. He whined and cried out, grabbing for anything to hold on to. It was almost too much and never enough at the same time. He cried out and arched his back, losing himself to the sensation of being filled and filling someone else.</p><p>Anatoli grunted after a few seconds and touched him. "We should do this more often."</p><p>Alvey nodded and tried to move his legs. He was too exhausted to speak, though, and simply curled up between both men. They held him close and someone wiped him off. Alvey wasn't really aware of it. He wasn't a submissive man. He hadn't thought he could really enjoy getting fucked, but he had enjoyed that. He simply curled up between the both of them and slowly drifted off.</p><p>Maybe this wasn't going to be the hell he had thought it would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anatoli woke up with a head full of hair in his mouth. He rolled over after a few seconds, coming face to face with Katarzyna. The man was wrapped around Alvey and, for a second, Anatoli felt the urge to shove him off the bed. That passed as soon as Anatoli remembered that this had been his idea and that he had been the one to bring Katarzyna into this. Besides, Alvey looked like he was enjoying being aggressively snuggled. Anatoli watched them for a few seconds. Alvey looked like he was years younger right now, his face slack and his frown eased. He was out of it, of course, but he looked so much more relaxed than Anatoli had ever seen him. Katarzyna looked happy, too.</p><p>Anatoli grabbed his phone and went house hunting. If he was going to be stuck here for the foreseeable future, he might as well do it in a nice condo or apartment instead of a hotel room. He searched through the available listings, picked one he thought was nice, and offered the owner ten thousand above the asking price. Anatoli sent a text message to one of his men asking for furniture, cookware, and clothing - enough for three men to live luxurious lives. Sasha knew what he was doing and he would be discreet about it. Besides, Anatoli paid him well enough. With the house hunting out of the way, Anatoli turned towards breakfast. He had been hungry for the longest time - having more than enough food was a great luxury that he didn't intend to skimp on.</p><p>Katarzyna squirmed as he woke up. "My boss is going to kill me."</p><p>"For what?" Anatoli asked. "Getting laid?"</p><p>"That and I ignored two phone calls and three texts," Katarzyna muttered into the pillow. "He's going to kill me. I'm surprised that he doesn't have an extraction team on the roof right now." He picked up the phone and sighed. "Mind if I talk on the balcony?"</p><p>"Go ahead." Anatoli thumbed through the menu and picked out what he wanted for them to eat. "Just don't take forever, please. Your breakfast will get cold."</p><p>Alvey curled up in his lap as he woke up. "Why the fuck are people yapping in my ear? I was having a nice dream with my wife and you started blathering right in the middle of it. Asshole."</p><p>"I was going to ask what you wanted for breakfast, but if you would rather starve..." Anatoli watched the man and smiled when Alvey straightened up. Anatoli smiled. "That's better. I thought you might be hungry. I was thinking that you might enjoy eggs, a pastry or two, some porridge, maybe some coffee and even orange juice. Anything you want, really. As long as it's on the menu."</p><p>"Add some bacon to that list and we're all good," Alvey muttered. He crossed his hands over his chest. "You like that Katarzyna fellow, don't you? I saw by the way you were touching him and how you invited him into the bed. Not that I mind, mind you. I'd rather that you keep off my ass. You can fuck him all you want, just as long as you let me go home. I... I wanna see my kids and my wife and try to get my life back on track. The sex has been... well, I don't not like getting fucked in the ass, but I'd rather not if I have the choice. For one thing, you have a baseball bat for a dick and for another... Look. I don't know how this is supposed to work, but sometimes it doesn't feel good when I take a shit, you know."</p><p>Anatoli blinked and tried to process the sudden deluge of words. "You talk a lot."</p><p>"I know," Alvey brightly replied. "And I'm an ass who likes himself way too much. Which, to be fair, if you had my face you would love yourself too." He made a face after he snatched the menu. "Okay, who has fish and rye bread for breakfast? That's not something I would feed my worst enemy because, no offense, fish sucks and I don't eat a lot of bread because I have to stay in shape for the fights and carbs are the devil."</p><p>"Give me that," Anatoli sighed. He took the menu back. "For one thing, I was going to get you a typical American breakfast. For another, I don't expect you to enjoy food from a civilized country."</p><p>Alvey blinked, like he was trying to process the insult, but he settled against Anatoli's side and turned on the television. He found  meant that hesome mindless TV show about renovating houses and curled up in Anatoli's side like he belonged there. Anatoli held him close. He didn't want to pet the man too much, as he knew that Alvey didn't enjoy that. Katarzyna came back after a minute. He had wrapped a towel around his waist and in the morning light, his lean, lithe body seemed to glow. It was dotted with scars, including something that looked like a bullet wound or two. Anatoli frowned. Ever since Oliver had died, he had lived in absolute terror of anyone he cared about dying. Now he was staring at what remained of several close calls.</p><p>Katarzyna must have caught him looking. "What exactly is bothering you?"</p><p>"How many times were you shot?" Anatoli softly asked. Alvey grumbled and rolled over. Anatoli elbowed him. "Katarzyna - "</p><p>"Call me Miles." Miles dropped the towel on the floor and stepped into the shower. "You've seen my naked ass, so you can use my first name. And, by the way, that man is supposed to be dead. I have no idea what I'm going to tell my boss or if I'm going to tell him at all. The paperwork for getting him declared legally alive is going to be horrendous and whatever estate he had - which wasn't much, by the way - went to his kids. He's been dead for damn near a decade. I don't think we can parade him around town without showing our hand."</p><p>"I'm alive, you know!" Alvey yelled.</p><p>Miles stuck his head out of the shower. "No offense, but you seemed like a shit human being. It's time for the adults to talk, sweetheart!"</p><p>"I'm older than you!" Alvey yelled.</p><p>"Please shut up," Anatoli sighed. He rubbed his face and settled against the headboard. "Please don't fight. I don't know how I'm going to do with the both of you. but please don't fight."</p><p>He curled up beside Alvey and waited until Miles got out of the wash. He had no idea what he was going to do. Alvey had been a minor celerity. There were probably still people who knew his face. Anatoli couldn't kill them even if he wanted too and there was that sticky problem of the man being married. Of course, his being legally dead probably meant that he could fuck - or get fucked by - whoever he wanted too. Anatoli petted the man and smiled when Alvey curled into his arms. There was something so kind about him, so fragile, that Anatoli didn't want to break the moment. Miles at least answered the door to get breakfast. They would be eating in bed today and then move to the house.</p><p>"I bought a condo this morning," Anatoli softly said. He pulled out his phone. "Here are pictures if you want to see."</p><p>"That's cool," Miles yawned. He sprawled his still wet self over Anatoli and Alvey. "I, however, would like something to eat and Russian food looks like a good place to start."</p><p>Anatoli couldn't agree more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alvey didn't want to eat the sticky looking pastries, nor did he want to listen to that disgusting love talk. It was bad enough that he had to have sex with a man - he didn't want to listen to two men who actually enjoyed the act. And, yes, maybe he was a little jealous. He had liked to think he was Anatoli's first and he wasn't some short time fling that was going to get thrown away as soon as Anatoli found something better. As far as he cared, Miles could be that something better. Now that Alvey thought about it, it was probably better that Anatoli was into Miles and not him. It could give his sore ass some relief and maybe convince that big lug to let him go.</p><p>Alvey wrapped his arms around one of the larger pillows and snuggled it under his belly. If he closed his eyes and thought just right, he could imagine that he was holding Christina. That he was back home and his sons were sleeping down the hall. That he was a free man and he didn't have to deal with a man who could quite literally kill him and no one would be any the wiser. After all, you couldn't kill a dead man. The cops might not even bother to update his death certificate. Alvey wouldn't blame them if it was anyone but him - the mountain of paperwork was going to be hell and they wouldn't want to do it for a nobody. Maybe they would be more willing to do it if he was still someone, but not anymore.</p><p>Miles nuzzled him. "Your ass looks sore."</p><p>"That's because your new boyfriend has a baseball bat for a dick," Alvey muttered. He pulled the blanket back over him and groaned. "Last thing I want is for you to start looking at my ass and getting ideas. Shouldn't you be telling your boss that I'm still alive, too? Or would that be considered doing your job and getting in the way of getting laid? Fucking federal agents and their fucking bullshit about doing their jobs!"</p><p>Miles gave him a long look. "You would be considered evidence and that wouldn't go so well for you. That and they might wind up kicking you out of your nice little house. And speaking of, I'm pretty sure that he's going to move us to some condo on the coast. That should be fun and we could contribute to the eroding coastlines. Maybe we'll get a nice view of the sea turtle nests while we're there. I don't think he knows just how long we're going to be there - he might have made a serious real estate investment and he doesn't know it yet."</p><p>"And I don't care," Alvey quickly said. "I don't care about sea turtles and I <em>really</em> don't care about someone else's fucking real estate."</p><p>He rolled over and tried not to think about what was going to happen to him. As much as he hated to admit it, Alvey did like getting fucked. The nasty part of him just used that as evidence that he was something less than a man, while the tired part - the part that usually had more common sense - told him that it was alright to rest. Things had changed, but not for the better. The one guy that could help Alvey get out of this mess had gone over to the Dark Side. The only cookies that Miles seemed to be interested in were the ones attached to Anatoli's dick. Alvey didn't know how the man took that baseball bat unless he enjoyed the pain or some fucked up shit like that.</p><p>Miles kissed over his shoulders, breaking the man out of his musings. There was something kind in his eyes as he reached over. Alvey ignored him. He wasn't in the mood to make nice and if he could force Miles and Anatoli together, well, there was a good chance they would leave him on a street corner with enough change for a payphone. Mobile seemed to be one of those rare places that still had payphones and there was a greater than zero chance that Christina hadn't changed her number. Alvey had a lot of making up to do. He was going to try to do better - to <em>be</em> better. When Alvey got his life back, he was going to focus on the things that really mattered instead of pretty green paper.</p><p>Miles didn't say anything as he drizzled sweet smelling oil over Alvey's shoulders. Alvey ignored him. He knew what a rub down was - it had just been years since he had had one. Milan didn't want to waste too much money on his fighters, especially an older one like Alvey. If Alvey wanted his screaming muscles to be rubbed down by someone who had lovely, thick, strong hands, then he was out of luck. At least Miles seemed to know what he was doing. The dark eyed man murmured something in a language that wasn't English as he slowly eased the pain out of Alvey's muscles. Alvey couldn't help himself. He arched into the touch and groaned softly. It had been too long since he was touched in such a gentle, soft way.</p><p>He shouldn't have been surprised when a slick finger probed his asshole, though.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Alvey slurred. He tried to get up, but his muscles were too lax to really work. "Stop it! 's sore back there!"</p><p>"I know." Miles kissed the small of his back. "I'm just showing this big lug how to loosen a man up properly, that's all. I can't exactly show him on myself and you're the one who's all red and puffy. Relax - this won't take long."</p><p>Alvey really didn't think he had much choice. Miles was at least going slow with it, murmuring words in Russian and working in his long, slender fingers slowly. If Alvey was being honest with himself, it felt rather good. At least his traitor dick thought so. Alvey squirmed, trying to ease the slowly building pain. Miles just ignored him, but Anatoli squeezed his leg. Alvey got the hint - he wasn't supposed to move and he was to let his dick throb under him and leak. Which meant that the place where he slept was going to get filthy and he was going to be sticky tonight. Lovely. Alvey gritted his teeth and weighed the pros and cons of kicking those two smug assholes in the face.</p><p>Miles kissed Alvey and pulled down his pants. "Watch me now, Anatoli. He's still enough of a virgin that you have to be careful."</p><p>Alvey cringed and waited for the inevitable searing pain. Pleasure would replace it, sure, but the first few minutes always burned like hell. Instead, that didn't come. Miles propped Alvey's hips up with a pillow, sure, but his dick didn't burn when he entered Alvey. It was a little full, but nothing burned. Alvey squirmed. His body was tensed up like a bowstring, like he was waiting for something that might not happen. He didn't like being ass up, face down, but he didn't have that much of a choice. Miles took his time before he started to move, rolling his hips gently and whispering words that had to be filthy into Alvey's ears. Alvey braced himself for the pain that had to be coming. It had to be. It always hurt.<em> Always</em>.</p><p>Instead, Alvey couldn't stop the quiet moans that spilled from his mouth. Pleasure coiled around the base of his spine and slowly snaked up the rest of his body. It was overwhelming and he couldn't force it away from him. Miles knew where to put his dick so that Alvey was whimpering and whining, almost begging for more. Alvey's own dick was trapped under his belly - a perfect torture, because every time Miles pushed him forwards, it twitched and more leaked into the sheets. Alvey grabbed for something - <em>anything</em> - to keep himself grounded. He couldn't fight any of this off. It felt too good and drowned out every other thought in his body. Alvey hadn't ever felt like this before and he surprised himself when he arched and cried out.</p><p>Anatoli gathered Alvey into his arms. "I should kill you for that."</p><p>"You won't." Miles snuggled into Anatoli's side. "But that's how you do it properly, especially with someone who's still so tight."</p><p>Alvey didn't care about their nattering. He just curled up against Anatoli and let the man feed him. As much as he liked feeling pleasure, he wanted to get those two together more. For one thing, it would keep them off his ass - literally.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anatoli waited on his driver to take them to the condominium. He hadn't ever thought about buying a proper house - that would require much too much work and he wasn't in the mood to cut the grass - but he hadn't ever bought a home on such short notice. He supposed that he could have rented a house or used one of those fancy Airbnbs that his younger cohorts talked about. Anatoli wasn't sure if he could find one of those that would allow him to house a man who was supposed to be dead and a federal agent. Anatoli had the feeling that they were going to be running this little operation out of his kitchen. He just hoped that they were going to be paying the parking tickets - he surely wasn't!</p><p>Alvey glared at him. "Why exactly did you have to buy an apartment?"</p><p>"Because I don't want to annoy my hosts here," Anatoli replied. He sighed and steered Alvey towards the waiting car. "And I might like to invest in real estate every now and again. It's a decent hobby. I like having money and I like having a nice way to launder that same money. Unlike Milan, I can't just dump it into a floundering brewery and call it a day. I have to do it the old fashioned way - playing in the stock market. Sometimes, I lose my shirt."</p><p>That happened more often than he cared to admit. The last thing he wanted to do was admit how often he got hosed in front of an FBI man. He had the feeling that Miles would never let him hear the end of it. Anatoli liked to pride himself on the way he ran his business. Much of his business was now firmly legitimate. He had little need to launder money like he used too. He also couldn't kill someone just because a volatile market did what it did. He did make a few wise investments - he was an early Apple investor and was gifted some Microsoft stock - but otherwise, he kept out of the stock market. That was for men who had learned more than reading, writing, and a little math outside a Russian convent.</p><p>Anatoli didn't mind that his education was lacking. How much schooling did one need to use a pistol or a flamethrower? When he was still the KGB's beast, he hadn't ever really needed to read his orders. It had always been provided to him and anyone who tried to make fun of him had met a very painful, very tragic demise. Anatoli might have been punished for what he did, but it stopped after a little bit and a woman named Marya had been provided to him. She was both a translator and a handler, taking the language that he couldn't quite grasp and putting it into words that he understood. She taught him a little more reading than he had known before she was killed.</p><p>Vitali had sworn up and down that she was killed by an unrepentant Nazi. Anatoli knew the truth - Vitali had ordered her killed because she was getting feelings for him and he could only serve the KGB. Anatoli might not have wanted Marya in that way, but he had enjoyed killing Vitali. It had been a bloody, brutal process and it had taken gallons of bleach and carbolic acid to clean up the mess. Without having a contact who could dispose of the body - no one checked the burn barrels at the research facility she worked at - Anatoli would have been caught and punished in much the same way. As it was, Vitali was presumed to be a defector and made an enemy of the state.</p><p>It was a fitting end for that animal of a man, Anatoli thought.</p><p>Miles broke him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay? You've been staring out the window like you're about to commit cold blooded murder. I really do like you, but there's a limit to how much my boss is willing to put up with."</p><p>"Just thinking about the past," Anatoli sighed. He pulled a silent Alvey into his arms. "Everything I've ever loved, I've lost. I don't want to lose the two of you. I don't know what I would do if it happened."</p><p>Alvey squirmed. "Look, I have a family and they're probably drowning in grief because I'm not there with them. So I get that you're torn up about some guy named Oliver and I have no idea how a fucking <em>Fed</em> got involved, but I want to go home. In fact, it's my right to go home and this might be called false imprisonment. Which, ya know, is a crime in America. Lady Justice might not be so blind when it comes to a rich, corrupt white guy, but I'm sure I could find a sleazy lawyer and make your life hell unless you let me go."</p><p>Miles sighed. "I didn't want to tell you this, Alvey, but your wife had you declared legally dead two years ago. I called one of my friends in the Social Security Administration. She's remarried to a very nice man who adopted the children and since added a son and a daughter to their family. I..."  He looked away and squeezed Anatoli's hand. "I'm sorry, Alvey. I'm sure Christina was a very kind woman, but she wanted to move on. To remarry and give her children a proper life. They were... struggling. Very badly. They lost the gym a few years after you were taken. I just... Alvey, you weren't supposed to know this, but your life is gone. I don't think you could go back there."</p><p>Alvey curled up in Anatoli's arms and hid his face. Anatoli awkwardly petted his back. He didn't know what else to do other than hold the man. Anatoli had never really known his family and a part of hi wondered why Alvey was so worked up. If the woman had declared him dead... Anatoli sighed. There was something he could do, but he wasn't in the mood to allow it. Perhaps he could find a gym and purchase it for Alvey. The man was going to get bored and possibly try to return home, even if he knew there was nothing waiting for him there. Anatoli didn't want to try to break the man - and he knew that Miles wouldn't stand for it - but he had to have a way to ensure that Alvey stayed put.</p><p>"It's all gone," Alvey whispered. He closed his eyes. "She's gone. It's never gonna come back, is it?"</p><p>"It's not." Anatoli fought the urge to twist the knife in a little deeper. "The world has moved on. Why shouldn't you?"</p><p>"Because I want to be something." Alvey pulled back and gave him a long look. "And that something <em>won't</em> be your fuck toy, by the way. I'm not just a piece of meat for you to stick your cock in! I used to be a fighter and a damn good one. I'm gonna be that again!"</p><p>Anatoli rolled his eyes. "If you say so."</p><p>He just wished he could make the man understand that this was as good as it was going to get. Alvey didn't know this, but the other option was likely the streets. And if Alvey wound up on the streets, he would die in a painful, horrible way and his body would wind up in a ditch if he was lucky. No, it was better that he stay with Anatoli and Miles, even if Alvey didn't know it yet. Anatoli didn't know how he was going to teach Alvey, though. Miles and hid moralizing was going to get in the way.</p><p>Yet, maybe Anatoli could corrupt him in the same way he corrupted Oliver.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alvey growled softly as he stripped off. So, it was a nice house. Apartment. Whatever. He didn't care whatever it was, he didn't like it and he wanted to go back to California. The Alabama humidity, even through an air conditioner, was starting to get annoying. It was like being wrapped with a fucking towel all the goddam time. Sometimes, that towel was only damp and other times, it was sopping wet and tied around his body. Or chained. Or ziptied or whatever the hell that was supposed to be. Alvey hated the humidity and he wished to be by a beach he knew instead of a place thousands of miles away. And when he was stuck with two people he really didn't like.</p><p>He started filling up the tub with cool water and found all of the bathing supplies he could find. Miles had a fucking skin care routine that involved about three different tubes and he had shampoo and conditioner. Three of each, all in different colors and smells. So there was a reason why the guy looked so pretty. Alvey was trying to tell himself that he didn't care, even though he knew he did. He liked the way the man's skin felt along his and Miles' stubble did the worst things to hod body whenever he was kissed or Miles did <em>other</em> things to him. Alvey had half a mind to ask if Miles was moonlighting as a prostitute, because he was pretty sure that it wasn't normal for a man to like sucking dick.</p><p>Miles pushed open the bathroom door and blinked a little. "Well. Looks like you beat me to it."</p><p>"Why don't you just fuck off?" Alvey sat on the cream colored tile and debated shaving. He wasn't going to be fighting anytime soon, but he did like how fabric felt on his smooth, soft skin. That made it okay to shave, right? "You've done enough. Just leave me the hell alone."</p><p>"Why?" Miles stripped down, revealing that lean, toned body that Alvey could watch all day. "I'm not going to hurt you. I've never hurt you and I'm not going to do it now. Now, Anatoli on the other hand... That man is something else. I love him, but he's enough to hurt <em>me</em>. I like to sleep around, if you get my drift, and he's got enough of dick to make <em>me</em> sore. I don't wanna think about you."</p><p>"Good. Then don't." Alvey stepped into the cool water and grinned. "Now get out of the bathroom and let me the hell alone. I want to wash off in peace."</p><p>"Let me wash you." Miles stroked over the man's hair with his long, slender fingers and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "I'm going to try to make it up to you, you know. If you'll let me."</p><p>Alvey growled, but he groaned as soon as the man kissed him. Softly, gently, everything that he wanted. Everything that he had lost when he had been taken from his family. Sex with Christina had never been as great as it had been cracked up to be, but he did the deed enough to keep her happy and to get his children. He had often wondered why the other men talked about sex like it was the best thing ever, but now he was starting to get an idea. He could stay there forever, kissing this man and nuzzling him gently. The only problem was that he was supposed to be getting this friendly with a <em>woman</em>, not a <em>man</em>. He growled and pushed Miles aside when it started to get too good.</p><p>Miles sighed and drained the tub. "You're not going to feel good if you freeze your balls off. Let me get you a proper bath."</p><p>Alvey opened his mouth to complain - he had wanted a cold bath because it was a little hot in here - but he stopped as soon as Miles kissed him again. They both wound up in the tub as the warm water wrapped around them with a lover's embrace. Miles straddled him soon after and pressed kisses all over Alvey's body. Alvey held him close, touching the man softly and nuzzling him. He hadn't ever touched a man like this before, nor got so close that he could touch another man's bullet wounds. Miles had been shot more than once. It was maybe a miracle that he had survived. Alvey didn't believe in miracles, but maybe he could start too after he was holding this man.</p><p>"You really are something else," Alvey whispered. He pressed a kiss against the man and trailed his hand down to the man's fine ass. So he could get used to this kind of lifestyle. "How exactly do you get like this? Do you cut all carbs, what do you do?"</p><p>"It's nature," Miles replied. He smiled and kissed Alvey even more. He ground his body against Alvey's and pressed a kiss against the man's nipples. "And I work out, take care of myself, don't smoke. I try to eat good, limit the booze that sort of thing. Getting all hot and bothered with a man tends to really burn calories. It's a nice change of pace from all the other things we used to do."</p><p>Alvey didn't doubt it. He didn't want to know, either, but kissing was still nice. He pressed a sweet kiss to the man's cheek and lay in the water. He was still a little too warm, but it was nice to have a man that he didn't have to have sex with. Miles seemed like he was a horny bastard, yes, but he wasn't going to force himself upon Alvey. So that was nice. It was also nice to have another man wash his hair and Miles had such nice, wonderful fingers. He loved being held and being touched, even though he was being held by someone that he would have hated before.</p><p>It just showed how his life had changed and not all for the better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anatoli rested his head on hands and peered out his new windowsill. It seemed foolish to debate the ethics of building beachfront property when one used to be known as the KGBeast and had a habit of burning his enemies alive. Of course, Anatoli hadn't paid this place the attention like he did most of his purchases, so he couldn't complain too much. Besides, Miles liked the place. That had to count for something, he thought. He liked having his lovers happy with him, even though that meant that Alvey was only going to be slightly less snappy than usual. Anatoli wondered if there was something he could do to give Alvey a better attitude. Milan might have suggested drugging him or even a lobotomy.</p><p>He couldn't go there. He didn't like to think about it, but drugs had been used on him to keep him under control. Vitali had liked dosing Anatoli's food himself and if Anatoli didn't eat that day, he simply force fed his uncooperative asset or forced him to punish another one. Vitali hated one of them, a Nazi war experiment named Sergio, and punished that poor bastard for the smallest things. Sergio had never been able to put aside his empathy like he was supposed to - dogs and horses taught him more than any human could have - and Vitali loved trying to beat that gentleness out of him. Sometimes, he forced Anatoli to do it if he didn't want to tire his arms too much.</p><p>They destroyed Sergio in the end. Sergio's "father" was the one who put the bullet through his brain. All the intelligence in the world couldn't save Sergio, nor did the fact that he had his so-called "Aryan good looks".</p><p>Anatoli sighed and took a drink. He had found a little cognac. It soothed his nerves and made him feel like he had some control over his life. So much of his life had been outside of his control that he sometimes did things that made no sense. He wanted to feel alive - to feel that there was something he could feel, to know that if he cut himself, ruby red blood would well up and cover his wrists. The pain would speak to him, tell him he was still alive and far from a cold cell where he watched a friend die. Anatoli glared at the glass before he threw it across the room. The bottle followed soon after. He stalked over to the couch, tripped over the coffee table, and careened into the loveseat.</p><p>"Son of a bitch!" Anatoli screamed. "Motherfucking, goddamed son of a bitch! Who's bright idea was it to put that there?!"</p><p>"I believe that would be yours," Miles softly said. He was still wet from his bath and water beaded on his olive skin. "Are you okay? I heard something break - did you fall? Do I need to call 911? What's going on?"</p><p>"I think I'm a little drunk," Anatoli muttered. "You know how Alvey gets sweet and gentle? I don't. I get nasty and right now I'm not in a good mood. So please leave me alone before I do or say something I'll regret for the rest of my thrice cursed life."</p><p>Miles looked like he was going to say something, but he kept his mouth shut. His nipples had pebbled from the relative cold and his towel was riding a little low on his hips. Miles really was lithe, lithe like he worked for that body, and he had such a lush, gorgeous mouth. Anatoli thought about kissing him, but he really wasn't in the mood to be gentle. He had already compromised Miles enough - the last thing he needed to do was hurt him. Anatoli wasn't the most sexually experienced man in the room - Oliver had been his first, while Miles apparently fucked anything with a dick or a convincing enough strap on - but he knew enough to know that now wasn't the time.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Miles asked. He nibbled a kiss on Anatoli's chin and his dark eyes turned soft and gentle. "I can help you, you know. Just talk to me."</p><p>Anatoli opened his mouth to spill the whole story about Sergio before he closed it again. The last thing he needed to do was drag that old story back to life. Still, though, the way Miles nuzzled behind his ears and straddled his lap made him want to spill all of his secrets. Miles was a damn good agent - his specialty happened to be interrogations and this was probably the reason why his rates were so high. If the man was in the mood, he radiated sex on two legs. He wasn't in the mood for that, he just seemed like he wanted to hold Anatoli and maybe kiss a little. Anatoli was happy enough to wrap his arms around that man and nuzzle kisses all over his naked skin.</p><p>Miles groaned softly. He threaded his hands through Anatoli's hair and tugged it lightly. Anatoli groaned softly. His eyes slowly closed as he gave into the soft, gentle touches. Miles undid Anatoli's shirt and placed his hands against the bare, moon pale skin. They cuddled there for the longest time, cheek to cheek, watching the way the world moved around them. Anatoli's phone buzzed after a minute, but he ignored it. He just wanted to hold this perfect man in his arms. He tightened his grip a little bit, almost too tight, and he knew that Miles didn't like it. Miles squirmed some and pushed against him.</p><p>"Let up, will ya?" Miles asked. "You're squeezing me!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, <em>kotenok</em>," Anatoli whispered. "I don't want to lose you like I've lost so many other people."</p><p>"Well, squeezing me like this ain't making me want to stay," Miles growled. He pushed himself up so that Anatoli's arms fell off of him. Once that was done, he cuddled up beside Anatoli and closed his eyes. "I think you should take me and Alvey out to dinner. It would be real nice - you could rent the entire restaurant so it would be just the two of us. There's a real nice place on Elm Street that I think you would like. It's Italian and it's been awhile since I've had a good spaghetti."</p><p>"I'll think about it," Anatoli murmured. He kissed Miles softly. "How good is good?"</p><p>"Well - "</p><p>"It better have gluten free options," Alvey announced. He was dressed, of course, and he gave Miles a nasty look. "Why don't you get some clothes on, Katarzyna? Last thing we wanna do is go out with your naked ass."</p><p>"I think the choice is made," Anatoli laughed. He blew a kiss at Alvey and gave Miles a gentle kiss. "I'll call the place. What's it called?"</p><p>"<em>Mama Jenny's Fine Italian Restaurant</em>," Miles quickly said. "Ask for Brad - he's my brother and he owns the place."</p><p>Anatoli let out a surprised groan. Well, he walked into that one. He could clean up the broken bottle later, of course. Anatoli hoped that cognac didn't stain hardwood floors, because this place really was pretty and he wanted to sell it for a decent profit. Half of him wanted to ask how a family of Turkish immigrants, but he figured that was a tale and a half. Still, he hoped that the food was decent, though. Anatoli could cook, Alvey was probably hopeless in the kitchen, but he had no idea about Miles. Anatoli just smiled, though, as he watched Miles walk off to their shared bedroom. He could get used to this, he thought. He loved the way they complimented each other and the way it made him feel.</p><p>Who knew that being loved could make you a nicer person?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long time since Alvey had been to a restaurant. Before he had been kidnapped, going anywhere had been enough of an ordeal that he just hadn't done it. The paparazzi had harassed his kids and tried to spy on him so much that Alvey had gotten a restraining order on some of the more annoying ones. It hadn't worked, of course, but it had made him feel better and made a lawyer or three rich. Alvey had lost his right to privacy when he made it big on the fighting circuit. The money was nice, but the stress had nearly driven Christina crazy. Alvey didn't blame her for what she did, even though it hurt. His kids probably wouldn't even recognize him now.</p><p>An Italian joint owned by a family of Turkish immigrants had to have a story behind it. Alvey eyed Miles as he dressed in the new, fancy clothes. It had been a long time since he had worn something this clean and this fancy, too. The suit was a soft navy blue cashmere number and Miles paired it with a fancy white cotton shirt. Alvey had new shoes, a new tie, everything he might need to go spend a night out on the town. The only thing he was missing was a wallet with a credit card and a cellphone. Alvey pulled at the collar after a minute. It had been a long time since he had worn something with this much coverage - the stable had been plenty warm and buying fancy clothes for everyone was just too expensive. You learned to get used to just wearing a jockstrap and a pair of athletic shorts.</p><p>This being fully covered - and wearing shoes! - was for the birds.</p><p>Alvey pulled at the collar and whined. "Do I have to wear this?"</p><p>"You're meeting my parents," Miles replied. He was holding a very nice looking phone and a credit card. "So yes, yes you do. And be nice, please?"</p><p>Alvey rolled his eyes. "Riddle me this - how?"</p><p>"How what?" Miles put the phone away and put the card back in his wallet.</p><p>"How did a bunch of Turkish people wind up with an Italian joint?" Alvey asked.</p><p>Miles just smiled. "My mother's from Italy. You'll like it, I promise. They have gluten free options and everything like that. Kosher, halal, things like that. We try to be inclusive because it's the right thing to do. Anatoli, sweetheart, I'll drive. Not that I don't trust your driver, but the last time I got driven, it was a Russian ex-pat in Almaty named Sigot and he drove like a bat out of hell. I'm sure your driver isn't that bad, but I'm not gonna risk it. And besides, I'm quite a good driver and I know where the place is."</p><p>Anatoli grumbled, but he fished a key ring out of his pocket and tossed it across the room. Alvey watched it with hungry eyes. Anatoli had more than one car, including some that looked like normal family cars, so it shouldn't be that hard to grab one and haul ass for California. He didn't know how he would pay for gas, but at least it was an idea. Alvey ambled after them and contemplated picking Anatoli's pocket for one of his credit cards. It wasn't like the guy would miss it - it looked like he was pretty fucking rich and had the tastes of just another rich bastard - and he could use that cash for good rather than whatever thing Anatoli was going to blow it on.</p><p>Miles picked one of the less flashy cars - a late model Lexus - and slid in behind the wheel like he owned the place. Anatoli got in the back and gave Alvey an expectant look. Alvey sighed. He wasn't in the mood to be touched, but when did his moods matter anymore? He slid in, sat beside Anatoli, and let the man hold him. Alvey didn't want to admit that it actually felt good to be touched like this. He had been isolated for so long. The only touch he got was when he attacked another. The only touch he got was from someone who tried to hurt him. Anatoli didn't even want sex from him. They just held each other back there and Alvey hid his face in the other man's chest.</p><p>He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to get out of the car and face the wild world. A part of him wished that Anatoli would drug him again so he would just sleep through everything. Alvey hated that he was scared, but the world was so huge and vibrant. Maybe this was what it was like being in prison when all you did was stare at the blank concrete walls all day and wonder if you were going to die at night. If you obeyed, you were allowed to watch TV and the winners were treated to things like books and even handheld video gaming computers with the internet parts stripped out. That had been what kept Anatoli from going insane, but he knew there were ones that had.</p><p>Those were the poor bastards were the ones Milan threw into the sea alive.</p><p>Alvey loved looking out the window and seeing a street lined with live oaks and dense strands of Spanish moss. He loved being able to see puffy clouds that furled across the sky before falling into dramatic sheets of white that spread across the blue. He loved being able to see green, to know if he touched a piece of grass, it would still be alive. He had lost that for so long that he didn't know what to do now that it was back. Maybe he should ask Anatoli for a window box. Alvey wrapped his arm around the other man after a minute and allowed Anatoli to stroke through his hair. A window box would be nice. So would a garden. Maybe even a trip to the park, though that might only happen if hell froze over.</p><p>"Alvey?" Anatoli softly asked.</p><p>"Hmm?" Alvey didn't bother to raise his head.</p><p>"We're here," Anatoli gently replied. "How about spaghetti and meatballs with a side of nepotism?"</p><p>Alvey just shrugged. What did his opinion matter anyways?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anatoli didn't say anything for a long time. Common sense told him that this wasn't a good idea, but common sense also told him to drop Miles like a hot potato and high tail it back to Russia with Alvey. Every law enforcement officer in the country knew about his run in with the Bat Thing and they were probably keen to ensure that Anatoli never crawled out of the hole they put him in. Which, knowing them, meant a deep dark pit instead of some nice jail cell. Anatoli squirmed. He was out of that kind of work now and might have quietly slipped a note into a certain person's mailbox and a nice check under the door, but that meant jack shit when it came to the powers that be.</p><p>Miles must have noticed he was uncomfortable, because he squeezed Anatoli's hand. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"You have to know that I'm wanted by every cop in America, right?" Anatoli asked. He kept Alvey close to him and nuzzled the skittish man. "Easy, <em>barzuk</em>. The only monster here is me."</p><p>Miles rolled his eyes. "One word: Milan. You're small potatoes compared to him, really. I mean, kidnapping and attempted murder is nothing compared to that flavor of human trafficking and whatever else he's doing. By the way, I'm going to want you to train with some of the field office boys - you might know the area, but you need to learn our style of fighting."</p><p>"I'm too old for this," Anatolu grumbled. He sat down at a very nice table and shoved a menu in Alvey's face. "I am. I have... the scars might look healed, but they aren't."</p><p>"Then just don't go," Alvey suggested. He smirked when he saw Miles glare at him. "What? Am I ruining your super secret cop plan or something?"</p><p>"No, I'm trying to keep Anatoli out of prison," Miles sighed. He rolled his eyes and said something to a younger man in rapid Italian. "He has not been, as they say, a very good boy and now he must pay the piper by hook or by crook."</p><p>Anatoli opened his mouth to say something about mixing metaphors, but he got the point. He was in trouble and it was in his best interest to cooperate. He wished Alvey could understand that lesson, too. The younger man - a young version of Miles, really - took the menu from Alvey with a wry smile and came back with a very good white wine. Anatoli smiled. He wondered how much Miles was going to bill the government for this little excursion. Though going by the antipasto, Anatoli was going to need to hit the gym to keep his figure. Anatoli got a few looks from the other guests and tried to wonder why they were looking at him like he was scum. Belatedly, he realized it was probably the tattoos.</p><p>Alvey fidgeted like he was going to bolt. Anatoli touched his leg and squeezed gently. He couldn't just sedate the man like he had done at the tailor's - he had to keep quiet and hope that Anatoli got a lick of sense. At the least the man seemed to be enjoying the food, though. Miles must have talked to someone, because he and Anatoli shared a giant dish of spaghetti and fresh meatballs made with veal and lamb, while Alvey got something with chicken and funny looking pasta. He seemed to be happy, though. Anatoli wished he was younger and that he had his own car. He couldn't have imagined eating something like this back in Russia, though. The amount of food that he could eat in one sitting was probably more than he had gotten in a week, then.</p><p>Alvey squirmed. "I need to go to the bathroom."</p><p>"I'll go with you." Anatoli smoothly got up and escorted him to the brightly marked facilities. "Do not try to bolt, <em>barzuk</em>. I have played this game many times before and I don't want to lose you."</p><p>"Yeah?" Alvey hissed. "Why not?"</p><p>"Because Milan would kill you," Anatoli patiently explained. "You are not a free man, not anymore. Even if I dropped you off at the bus station with twelve thousand dollars, Milan would never recognize it and nor would anyone associated with him. And believe me, there are worse things than Milan. I've met them." He rolled up his sleeve and showed Alvey a small area of twisted, melted skin. "One of them tried to kill me. I kept this as a reminder to never get involved in metahuman affairs ever again."</p><p>Alvey stared at him. "Who did this to you?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter." Anatoli pulled his sleeve down and turned to give Alvey his privacy. "What matters is that I am alive and I am not the most aggressive monster in the room. I believe that the English term is "small fish" and that I am."</p><p>"It's "small potatoes", actually, unless you're talking about a pond," Alvey sighed. He pulled his pants back up and stared at a small window. "I don't want to be here. I have a family and I have a life. Why don't you just let me go, please? I won't even ask for money."</p><p>"I can't," Anatoli whispered. He pulled the man close to him and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "If not for Milan and for the others, I would have. I am a monster, yes, but I am not that kind of monster. I am... I would not like to be that way. I'm glad that I'm not." He pulled Alvey close to himself and stroked through his hair. "I'm going to have to go away, you understand, but not for long. Please don't make me do anything I'll regret."</p><p>Alvey rolled his eyes as they walked back to the table. "I want to go home."</p><p>"I know," Anatoli murmured. "So do I, but we can't. None of us can."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alvey glared at the food he was expected to eat. He didn't know what might happen if he decided that he was going to throw this slop in a leering woman's face. She had on one of those fancy gold plated cross necklaces and she was glaring at Anatoli like he was dirt under her fancy boots. For what it was worth, she had on very nice shoes and Anatoli had probably funded a tattoo spot for a year. Saying he was inked was the understatement of the century. Alvey had a few tattoos here and there, but none of them were in the same wild, bold colors that Anatoli had. Alvey rather liked looking at the tattoos, but he had the feeling that others didn't. Alvey bristled.</p><p>He wasn't in a good mood and he was tired of poking through sauce drenched noodles and over spiced chicken. Alvey had the feeling that the veal tasted better and he was just impulsive enough to grab a bite from Anatoli's place. He didn't get any of the wheat, though. He had the feeling that Anatoli's noodles were the wheat kind and Alvey didn't feel like having his guts try to kill him. He might have been pissy, but he wasn't suicidal. That said, there was nothing that could stop him from picking a fight with the annoying bitch glaring at him. Alvey reached over and made a show of grabbing Anatoli's hand. Anatoli started, like he wasn't expecting that, but he relaxed soon and smiled.</p><p>The woman turned a mild shade of red and looked away. Her husband - a burly looking type who looked like he wouldn't last five minutes in a fight - glared at him. Alvey smiled sweetly. Then he took his free hand and very deliberately raised his middle finger. The man acted like Alvey had just waved a red flag in front of a bull. He exploded from his seat and came charging at the table. Miles jumped like he had been shot, but Alvey jumped up and walloped the annoying bastard with a fierce right hook. He went down like a box of rocks and stayed there, bleeding rather heavily from the split lip. Alvey just shook out his fingers to stretch them. He tried not to smile like the cat that had just nailed the canary, but it was hard.</p><p>"What happened?" Anatoli asked.</p><p>"He was being rude." Alvey sat down and slipped himself some more veal and some of Miles' wine. "Wasn't my fault that he came across the table. Looked like he had murder in his eyes, so I decided to teach him a lesson."</p><p>Miles coughed. "Next time, do that when I'm <em>away</em> from you."</p><p>"Not my fault that you're nervous." Alvey polished off as much of the meat as he wanted and started for the salad. "Besides, he had it coming. So did the lady, but it's rude to hit one, so I settled for the man."</p><p>Anatoli had the grace to look embarrassed, but Alvey couldn't care less. As far as he cared, the food was good and he got to punch someone in the face. Doing that lifted his mood quite a bit and he felt like he could finally enjoy the outing. It had been a very long time since he had been allowed to go out. If Milan had done that, it had been to let Alvey see what would happen once he died. Either the dogs would have gotten him or the sharks would have had a nice meal. Alvey supposed that the entire situation wasn't that dissimilar from the men who had dumped POWs in the desert rather than care for them. Keeping prisoners - or slaves - was expensive and it was hard to get a good return on investment unless you were fudging the numbers.</p><p>If there was one good thing to being Anatoli's bitch, it was the food. His stomach didn't roll once he had finished and he could even keep it down without trying too much. Milan had been feeding his fighters the cheapest meals possible and much of that had been wheat and soy based. Alvey was used to his stomach feeling raw and sour. He actually felt good now, not that he was used to it, and the energy was going to drive him crazy. Miles had to know where a gym was and Alvey was prepared to put his lips on another man's dick to get there. He tried to ignore how good that made <em>his</em> dick feel. Alvey wasn't even sure if he was supposed to enjoy being touched by them.</p><p>The ride back home was uneventful and Alvey was bored. The first thing he did when he got back was strip. That was when Anatoli caught him and nipped him right under the collarbone. Alvey groaned. That felt<em> good</em>. He was all too aware of the way his dick was straining against his underwear and how hot his skin was. Anatoli gripped his ass with one of his big, slender hands and pushed Alvey closer towards him. Alvey looked up and licked his lips. Just a little. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to do this, but he felt good. His belly was full and he had the idea that a normal man would be sated, but Alvey had never considered himself normal.</p><p>"Alvey." Anatoli growled softly and hooked his fingers into Alvey's underwear.</p><p>"Yeah?" Alvey was very well aware that he was naked while the big Russian was fully clothed. "What exactly are you planning to do, big guy?"</p><p>"Bed." Anatoli growled and there was something wild in his expressive eyes. "I want you and Miles <em>now</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anatoli growled softly and kissed the other man hard. He knew Alvey wasn't used to sex yet - it took everyone a little time - but he kissed back and embraced Anatoli. Anatoli picked him up and carried him to their bedroom. Alvey was still too thin in his arms, but he had grown stronger and he didn't like being carried. He squirmed some, made the most adorable mewling noise, but stopped when Anatoli squeezed one butt cheek. After that, he clung on for dear life and sought out sweet kisses. His cheeks were still flushed from the good wine and his eyes were hazy with pleasure. Anatoli settled him down on the plush bed and kissed his bruised knuckles. He wished he could soothe all of those scars, but it was not to be.</p><p>Miles climbed into bed beside him and share a quick kiss with Anatoli. He was only half dressed, his button down shirt tossed over the plush arm chair, and his hair was mussed up like he had washed it in the sink. Miles settled beside Alvey and drew the man into a close embrace. Anatoli left them to kiss as he found the tube of slick. Alvey didn't start when Anatoli slowly fingered him open, he just sighed softly and squirmed. Anatoli understood. This wasn't the fun part and he was probably using more slick than was necessary, too. However, Miles was there and Miles did err on the side of caution when it was his turn. Miles kissed Alvey eagerly, swallowing any sounds that he might have made.</p><p>Alvey moaned and shuddered when Anatoli finally pushed in. He laid there for the longest time, wrapping his arm around Alvey and holding him close. Alvey whimpered softly. He was so hot and tight around Anatoli. His body gripped the other man's dick like he wanted Anatoli to never leave him. Miles groaned softly. He kissed Alvey and squirmed some.</p><p>"You two mind letting me up?" Miles pushed them both off and reached for the slick. "I would like to get laid too, you know, and it's been a little bit. Anatoli, why don't you let him have me first? Them you can have him."</p><p>Anatoli kissed Alvey softly. "Does that sound good to you?"</p><p>Alvey nodded. "Yeah... yeah. S-sounds good, boss."</p><p>Anatoli kissed him softly and pulled out. Alvey keened, probably at the loss of sensation, but Miles drew the man into his arms and covered him with kisses. He did kick Anatoli, though, and gesture to the bottle of slick. Anatoli rolled his eyes. He had forgotten just how demanding Miles could be if he was in the mood. Miles groaned when Anatoli rubbed him with with that first finger and he hadn't been joking when he said it had been awhile. His ass was tight and it took some time before he was ready for the second finger. Miles groaned some and dropped his head back against the pillows. Alvey kissed him softly, like he was worried Miles was in pain.</p><p>"Tolya." Miles squirmed some and kissed Alvey. "Let's go before he loses his nerve."</p><p>Anatoli rolled his eyes, but he helped line Alvey up. Alvey pushed in clumsily, like he wasn't used to this, and he made the most adorable squeaking sound when Anatoli pushed one big finger into him. Miles wrapped his arms around the man and pushed back against him. Alvey groaned. It took him a minute, but he rolled his hips in counter to Miles and held on tight. Belatedly, Anatoli realized that they should have done something so Alvey didn't cum before Miles was ready. Anatoli just kissed them both and nuzzled them. He was fairly sure that he would have to get Miles off and was willing to wait. He wrapped one hand around his own erection and just watched as those two moved against each other.</p><p>Alvey groaned first and his hips faltered. Miles wasn't ready yet, but he still kissed the other man and Anatoli soothed him through it. Miles kissed at Anatoli and soon the other man took Alvey's place. Miles was tight - far tighter than Alvey was - and his insides gripped Anatoli. Anatoli soon set a punishing pace, making the other man cry out and grab at him. Anatoli held him close. Miles kissed whatever bit of skin he could get, his eyes wide open and blissed out. He was so beautifully responsive and he reached for Alvey, too. Alvey's kisses were slower, more halting, but it was clear that he wanted to be touched as well. Anatoli ignored him for the moment. He grunted his pleasure and focused all of his attention on Miles.</p><p>Miles arched his back and cried out. Anatoli followed him over the edge and held the other man close to him. He did pull Alvey into his embrace, too, and he returned the soft and gentle kisses. Anatoli couldn't believe that he got to hold these two now. There was little chance that someone could come crashing through the door or that they could be arrested. Alvey was a dead man as far as the law cared and Miles probably had a license to do most anything he wanted. Anatoli liked that. He liked knowing that he could hold these two and not let them go for a long time if that was what he wanted. He just kissed them both softly and allowed Alvey to worm his way into the middle of their embrace.</p><p>"<em>Sen kalbimin mücevherlerisin ve hayatımın aşklarısın</em>," Miles murmured. "And I mean it."</p><p>Alvey blinked and kissed him softly. "What does that mean?"</p><p>Miles smiled sheepishly. "That you are the jewels of my heart and the loves of my life. It's what my father calls my mother."</p><p>"Ahh." Anatoli smiled and held them all close to him. "For me, it would be like <em>v</em><span class="Y2IQFc"><em>y dragotsennosti moyego serdtsa i lyubov' vsey moyey zhizni</em>."</span></p><p>
  <span class="Y2IQFc">Alvey rolled his eyes. "Well, I just speak English and I have no idea what the two of you were saying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Y2IQFc">Anatoli just laughed. He loved how feisty Alvey was and how he never let anyone beat him down. Not even Milan. Anatoli just brushed through the man's soft, dark hair and inhaled his sweet scent. He liked to think that he deserved this, like to think that he had been a good enough man that he deserved to have two stunning, sensual men in his bed. Anatoli kissed Miles softly and then turned his attention to Alvey when the man cleared his throat. Miles didn't seem to mind the mess he had made, even though it was all over him, but Anatoli did. He tried to get up and go for a wet cloth, but Alvey grabbed for him and pouted. Anatoli rolled his eyes. They were going to regret this tomorrow, but he did enjoy being needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Y2IQFc">"Anatoli?" Alvey softly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Y2IQFc">"What, <em>barzuk</em>?" Anatoli asked. He blinked his eyes to chase away the sleep. So maybe Miles did have a point about wanting to snuggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Y2IQFc">"Can I go to the gym tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Y2IQFc">"We'll see." Anatoli held him close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Y2IQFc">"Is that a yes?" Alvey picked himself up and kissed Anatoli chastely. "Please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Y2IQFc">Anatoli rolled his eyes. "If I say yes, will you go to sleep?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Y2IQFc">"Yeah, sure." Alvey curled up beside Miles. "But can I go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Y2IQFc">"Fine." Anatoli held Alvey close to him and made sure that everyone was nice and warm.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alvey liked being warm and safe, but he also needed to move. Move or die, that was what he did. He needed to fight - it was hard, it was bloody, but it got the blood pumping through his veins and it made him feel <em>alive</em>. Sure, he enjoyed the love making - if you could call sex between men, but who was going to fight nature - but he needed to be able to punch a man in the face a few times to feel right. The bed was also too soft - he was used to sleeping on a thin mat strapped to a concrete bench. The blankets were soft, not scratchy, and the pillow felt like it was stuffed with feathers instead of concrete. Sure, Alvey liked to be warm, but being trapped between two bodies was a little too much.</p><p>Alvey tried to kick the blankets off, but Miles dragged them back over everyone. Alvey tried to roll over, but Anatoli draped an arm over him and held him still. Miles nuzzled his neck more than once and started licking him. Normally, Alvey would have enjoyed that, but he was too hot and he was getting annoyed. He managed to get out from between those two, grabbed his pillow, and settled his ass in front of the TV. He glanced at the kitchen clock. Of course, he got up at ass o'clock in the morning. This was probably a holdover from getting up to get a hot shower in his decade or so with Milan, but hey. He wasn't going to fight it. Alvey was just going to try to stay quiet and get cooled off.</p><p>He glanced towards the door. It was unlocked. The keys to the car were probably still in Miles' pocket. There were plenty of credit cards and Anatoli was probably the type to keep wads of cash around. Alvey could always grab that and be halfway to California before Anatoli was awake. Miles could probably call someone in the FBI and have him dragged back, but Alvey would go out fighting. Hell, he might even crash the car or get a gun and take care of the problem that way. Alvey just wanted to go home, even if he knew that home was gone now. It would be next to impossible for him to prove that he was alive, especially when Milan would be gunning for him.</p><p>No, it was best that he stayed, even if Alvey knew he was going to hate it.</p><p>Alvey found a late night movie and raided the well stocked pantry for beef jerky, decaf soda, gluten free popcorn, and some kind of Russian candy. His shirt made an excellent basket and he settled in for a few hours of mindless entertainment via an annoying Western. It was the kind of movie he would have yelled at if he didn't currently have people sleeping in the next few rooms over and it was quite a challenge for him to instead throw bits of popcorn at the TV. He had the feeling that he wasn't supposed to be up right now and he figured he would go back to sleep when the movie was over. Alvey brushed off the bits of his late night snacks when he was feeling tired enough and tucked a pillow under his belly so he could drop off.</p><p>Getting smothered by two men did not lead to a proper night's sleep. It was hard enough for Alvey to sleep with just Anatoli in the bed - adding Miles to the mix proved to be impossible for him.</p><p>Someone wandered into the room a little too early and stumbled over to get at the coffee. Alvey poked his head out of his blanket nest. It was very nice to be warm to his liking instead of freezing or broiling. That same person brushed aside the empty wrappers and cans from the coffee table and sat beside him. Alvey ignored him. He wasn't sure who it was, but he was tired and he did not want to get up. He was warm. He was sleepy. He could pick up the mess later if he was feeling it. And, going by the way he was feeling, it wasn't going to be any time soon. The other two could either clean it up or let him deal with it as he saw fit. Alvey was mostly asleep, too.</p><p>"You're up early." Anatoli leaned over and brushed a kiss against his head. "What happened?"</p><p>"You two made me hot," Alvey yawned. He rolled over and ran his hands through the Russian's hair. "You have a lot of tattoos."</p><p>Anatoli laughed softly. "I do. I earned them, too. What about yours, little <em>barzuk</em>? Did you kill a man to get your mark or did you just... get it because you liked the way it looked? Mine came from... Mine came from being in prison and from my time with the KGB. They marked me to make sure that I wouldn't be able to leave, not without them knowing who I was. The others came because I was good at killing people."</p><p>"Mhmmm. That's nice." Alvey cuddled him close and sighed softly. "I like the way the colors look on your skin."</p><p>"Thanks," Anatoli laughed. He touched the largest one, one that looked like the Virgin Mary. "Though I'm sure some of these are sarcastic. I don't remember a time when I wasn't a virgin. I was... very young."</p><p>Alvey looped his arms around the man and nuzzled him. "Me too. Fifteen with a babysitter."</p><p>"I hated them." Anatoli held him close and looked into the distance. "I killed one of them, but they beat me within half of my life. I thought I would die." He pressed Alvey's hand across a long, thin burn that crossed his hips. "They branded me for that one. It said something, I'm not sure what it was, no one ever told me. You don't read Russian and, maybe... I don't want to know. I want you to love me, of course, but you must know what I am. What I've done. I wasn't always the man that you know right now."</p><p>"I don't mind." Alvey didn't know what he was supposed to stay. "I like you."</p><p>"That's good, because I like you too." Anatoli kissed him. "You and Miles are the most beautiful men I've ever seen and the only ones I've ever wanted."</p><p>"This is too early and I slept like shit last night." Alvey rolled over and grabbed for the other pillow. "I love you, but you two made me drown in my own sweat until I got up. And you squeeze!"</p><p>I love you. Alvey hadn't meant to say those words, but they had just slipped out. He swallowed and looked at the other man. Anatoli didn't look like he was too shocked by the news, like he had expected it, but Alvey swallowed. He brushed a kiss against the man's cheek and wished there was a way he could get those words back. Anatoli just got up and grabbed the coffee. Alvey wasn't the one who drank coffee, that had been his wife, but he was willing to enjoy some right now. Anatoli probably had the best of everything. The coffee he had bought for his wife had been much cheaper and probably not as good, so Alvey had never had the good stuff.</p><p>Plus, he actually liked being in Anatoli's company. It would be a nice way to kill the morning and what could go wrong?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>Those were words that Anatoli had never expected to hear directed at him. Miles, yes. Miles was a good man, loyal and true, and quite easy on the eyes. He had a voice like spun honey and was honestly the best kisser that Anatoi had ever had the pleasure of enjoying. He hadn't spent time with the KGB, either, and if he had a kill count, it was in the line of duty. If there was a man who deserved to be told that he was loved, it was Miles. Anatoli had never asked to be loved, nor had he lied to himself that he might feel that some day. He had believed that lie until he met Miles for the first time and then, when he met Alvey, he knew he had surrendered to those feelings for good.</p><p>It was nice to know they were shared and nicer still to know that those feelings were shared.</p><p>He pulled Alvey close to him and stroked through his soft hair. The man tensed, like he was expecting to be struck, but soon he relaxed and allowed Anatoli to kiss him. He was so beautifully responsive, so sweet and gentle. His eyes were soon half closed in pleasure and he allowed Anatoli to pick him up. Anatoli liked to start the day off with a good bath if he could get it and he wanted to introduce that fine art to Alvey. What Americans did was boring and almost wrong. The only decadence Anatoli had been allowed for years was having a long, hot bath and that was only if he had completed his mission to an outstanding degree of success. It was a very easy reward for him and one his handlers hadn't minded setting up.</p><p>Anatoli didn't mind sharing that now.</p><p>Alvey squirmed a little. "Hey, put me down! I can walk on my own two feet!"</p><p>"What if I want to carry you?" Anatoli kissed him softly and held him close. "You can take it just for a little bit."</p><p>"Yeah," Alvey growled. "I can, but I don't like it. Put me the fuck <em>down</em>!"</p><p>Anatoli raised a brow. He wasn't used to this flash of fire that Alvey was showing and it annoyed him. It wouldn't be so hard for Alvey to just cuddle for a little bit, would it? Sure, it might not have been the most comfortable way to travel, but Alvey was strong. He could take getting carried around for a good few minutes. Besides, it was only to the bathroom. Anatoli tightened his grip so that Alvey knew who was in charge. The man struggled some and even scratched him. Anatoli hissed. He loosened his arms just a little bit and Alvey slipped out of his grasp. The man landed clumsily but regained his footing. He glared at Anatoli warily and tensed like he was expecting to be struck.</p><p>Anatoli tried to douse his temper. "You scratched me!"</p><p>"I hate being carried!" Alvey shot back. "I asked you to put me down and you wouldn't! Let me walk, dammit! If I want to be carried, I'll let you know! But I'm not a child!"</p><p>Anatoli growled softly and tried to regain his composure. If he had tried that with his handlers, he would have been cowering on the floor with a bloody nose and begging for forgiveness. The flash of wild temper grabbed him and he could imagine grabbing Alvey and slamming him into the wall until he was a stunned, bleeding pulp. His belly twisted. He looked at his hands like he had really done that and glanced towards Alvey. The man pressed himself against the wall. He was very still and quiet, like he expected to be struck at any moment. Anatoli looked down and tried to soothe his savage temper. He didn't want to hurt Alvey, even if the man had scratched him.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Anatoli softly said. "Next time, we can walk or I'll ask you."</p><p>"Thanks." Alvey jerked his head stiffly. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna spend some time with Miles. I'm... I'm sorry for scratching you. Won't happen again. Just... you scared me and I need to chill, okay?"</p><p>"Alright." Anatoli watched him go and sighed softly.</p><p>Why did he do that? Why had he even thought those things? Alvey had been well within his rights to dislike being carried and to even get rough when Anatoli refused to listen to him. Anatoli had a way of walking over people at times. Sometimes, it went well for everyone. Other times, it blew up in his face. He looked down at his hands for a minute and wondered what would have happened if he gave into that temper of his. Alvey would have hated him and he was pretty sure that Miles would have called the police. Anatoli balled his fists. He couldn't let his temper get the better of him! Just because his handlers beat him didn't mean that he needed to do the same.</p><p>He wanted to go back in time and snap the necks of his handlers. He had thought that they had the right to do what they had done, that they had just been making him stronger, but all they had done was hurt him. Anatoli was made of a thousand broken parts and was as fragile as shattered glass. He swallowed. Anatoli didn't know how he would explain what had come over him or if he should even try. He didn't want to hurt Alvey. It just had almost happened. He glanced down at his bleeding arm and smiled ruefully. Alvey had had the right of it. He just didn't know how to hold his temper.</p><p>"Hey." Miles closed the bedroom door behind him. "I gotta ask why."</p><p>"Why what?" Anatoli asked.</p><p>"You carried him when he told you not to," Miles sighed. He leaned his head against the door frame. "Tolya, I love you, but you can't do that to people!"</p><p>"I know. I apologized," Anatoli sighed. "And Tolya? Really? I'm not five!"</p><p>Miles smiled crookedly. "I know. Just... watch that temper of yours, okay? I know you care for him, but he's Alvey. I don't think we need to force him into things he doesn't want. He's got a temper on him and so do you. Maybe I could sign you up for anger management classes through work. I wouldn't be the first agent who did that, you know."</p><p>Anatoli nodded. "Good idea. Maybe it'll help."</p><p>Miles kissed him quickly. "I know it will. You care and you're a good man. You're just a little hurt, that's all."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>